Nous écrirons notre propre armistice
by MerlinTheEnchanter
Summary: On aime, et on aime, et on vit. Chesterfield soigne un Blutch blessé, ils réalisent certaines choses. Les étoiles brûlent dans le ciel. (publier ici, en 2019 ? everything's cringy guys, let's get you some chesterblutch)
1. Chapitre 1

**Nous écrirons notre propre armistice**

_** BANG !**_

C'est le son de la guerre. C'est une cacophonie sans sens ni buts, et soudain, une explosion si forte qu'elle étouffe tout autour. C'est une tâche de sang sur un linge noir, c'est un cri dans une chorale désorganisée. C'est le bruit le plus terrible qu'un homme puisse jamais entendre, un bruit qui, à défaut de percer les tympans, s'y inscrit assez profondément que, quoi qu'il arrive, on ait toujours peur de l'entendre à nouveau.

_**RETRAITE !**_

Le hurlement se perd parmi tous les autres. Les lames s'entrechoquent, les chevaux hennissent, on gémit, on pleure, le martèlement des sabots, la corne qui joue, des centaines de cœurs qui battent à l'unisson, et ceux, qui, de temps en temps, s'arrêtent.

_**BANG !**_

_** BANG !**_

_** BANG !**_

Ça vrille aux oreilles du sergent Chesterfield, son sabre tremble dans sa main, la tempête des corps se déchaîne autour de lui. On l'attaque, on se blesse, on injure, on crie, on court, on tombe. Les chevaux dansent les uns contre les autres, se heurtent, se frappent, on ne sait plus bien qui est le plus animal entre eux et leurs cavaliers. Quelques gouttes de sang giclent parfois sur l'herbe, ou bien c'est une flaque qui teint les vêtements bleus ou gris, ça pue la sueur et la haine.

– Putain ils ont des flingues ! Retraite ! Retraite !

_**BANG !**_

– Lâches ! Couards ! Traîtres ! Faux jetons !

C'est Stark qui hurle alors qu'on essaye de l'éloigner du champ de bataille. Les chevaux se suivent les uns les autres, fuient les bruits des balles et des cris. On ne regarde pas en arrière, de peur de voir la mare de corps laissés derrière. Des canassons sans cavaliers, des hommes sans montures, de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'indignation.

Chesterfield a du mal à entendre, tout lui est étouffé, il se sent flotter, à peine là, à peine vivant.

Il aperçoit le camp au loin et la réalité lui revient soudain comme une claque dans la gueule ; tout est trop fort, est trop vrai, est trop proche, trop réel. Il a un corps, son cheval qui trotte, tremblant sous lui, le reste du 22e régiment de cavalerie qui parle comme s'ils criaient, le ciel, la terre, les nuages, le temps. Il doit prendre une grande inspiration parce que tout lui monte à la tête et il se sent étourdi, il glisse quelque peu sur sa selle, manque de tomber.

– On n'a jamais vu ça ! Des fusils dans une attaque entre cavaleries !

– Les confédérés n'ont-ils donc aucun honneur ?

– Merde ! Que doit-on faire ? Ramener nos canons et tirer dans le tas ?

Trop de monde parle en même temps, trop fort, tout parvient aux oreilles du sergent comme un affreux mélange bien trop confus et vif. Il lui vient soudain l'idée de vérifier qu'il n'a pas été blessé, comme s'il n'aurait pas pu le sentir, et il se tâte le corps, puis, par réflexe, cherche Blutch des yeux pour faire de même.

...Blutch ?

Où est Blutch ?

C'est la peur soudain qui monte. Comme un boulet de canon, elle le frappe dans le ventre et l'empêche de bouger pendant un instant. Son cœur se noue, ses poumons se vident, il se noie. Il regarde autour de lui frénétiquement, gêne son cheval, perd le souffle et la raison. Blutch ? crie-t-il, confronté au sinistre silence qui lui répond, il veut fuir comme jamais il n'a voulu devant un combat. Blutch, merde, t'es où ?!

Les cavaliers autour de lui, alarmés par ses cris, commencent à regarder autour d'eux, eux aussi. Voilà qui est étonnant, Blutch n'est pas là, tu l'as vu partir ? Il a dû encore se barrer, bizarre, d'habitude, le sergent le sait.

Chesterfield a les intestins noués et la gorge brûlante. Il n'avait pas fait gaffe, aujourd'hui, concentré sur la charge, le sabre dans son poing, la haine dans ses veines…

– Personne n'a vu le caporal Blutch ? demande-t-il, slalomant entre les cavaliers, questionnant quiconque était en état de l'entendre. Pas grand, maigrichon, chauve ? Personne ?

– Je l'ai vu, répond alors Haynes, un soldat aux traits cireux. Il est tombé de son cheval, mais bon, c'est Blutch, je me suis pas inquiété…

Chesterfield se sent liquéfié sur place. Il a un violent sursaut et une nausée aussi soudaine que brutale l'attrape par la gorge.

– Sergent ! Sergent !

Il a tiré sa monture soudainement et repart au galop vers le champ de bataille. On l'appelle au loin, sergent, revenez, il a dû se barrer, c'est sûrement rien, n'allez pas par là, c'est dangereux, Blutch va revenir, les confédérés y sont peut-être encore, revenez, Sergent !  
Il n'écoute pas. Il tape frénétiquement du pied contre le flanc de son cheval, plus vite, plus vite sale bête, il tremble de tout son corps, les secousses n'arrangent pas son état mais il est hors de question de ralentir. Au contraire, il doit aller plus vite.

Arabesque tombe. Blutch, pas.

Ce qu'il voit en premier, c'est Arabesque. Elle se tient debout au milieu du champ du bataille, maintenant (et grâce au ciel) vide de confédérés. Puis, alors qu'il se rapproche, il commence à voir les corps, les corps et les corps et les corps qui jonchent le sol, bleu et gris et rouge mélangés. Il a envie de gerber. Sans les chevaux, les armes et les cris, ce cimetière grossier de soldats lui paraît complètement absurde, horrifiant et moribond. Il fait ralentir son cheval, de peur d'écraser un cadavre, pourtant plusieurs sont déjà défigurés par les sabots qui leur sont passés dessus.

Il saute de sa monture et traverse le champ de mort à toute vitesse, slalome entre les corps. Certains respirent encore, il le voit, accrochés à la vie pendant encore peut-être quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures. Les infirmiers viendront chercher les survivants bientôt, sans nul doute, mais si Chesterfield les prévenait maintenant de l'absence de confédérés, c'est un nombre exponentiel de vie qui pourrait être sauvé. Mais il n'en fait rien, il continue à avancer, saute par dessus les corps et ignore les plaintes, court jusqu'à Arabesque. Elle relève la tête vers lui et hennit, il n'a pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir ce qu'elle veut dire.

Blutch est à terre, inconscient. Sa veste bleue est tachée d'une grande tâche marronâtre, et Chesterfield hurle avant d'avoir réalisé qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Ses genoux heurtent le sol, ses mains, fébriles, arrachent l'uniforme du caporal blessé, il vient trouver la plaie, en dessous de l'épaule. Elle n'a pas touché le poumon, pense-t-il, du vomi dans la trachée tant il est inquiet, sinon il serait déjà mort... Mais Chesterfield n'en sait rien. Blutch respire, oui, mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Il presse fortement les restes de la chemise de Blutch contre la plaie d'un côté, et la veste de l'autre. La balle a traversé tout le torse, c'est trop haut pour avoir touché un organe vital, Cornelius se répète encore et encore, mais il n'est pas médecin, il fut boucher mais le genre qui reçoit la viande déjà découpée et qui arrange les morceaux ; il connaît un peu le bœuf, le porc, la volaille, mais face à Blutch, il n'a rien de plus que les larmes dans ses yeux et cette pensée qui lui assure que tout ira bien parce que Blutch ne peut pas mourir. Il ne peut juste pas. Pas maintenant. Pas sur le champ de bataille, pas à cause de l'inattention passagère de Chesterfield. À chaque attaque, il surveille Blutch, s'assure que rien ne lui arrive. Pas cette fois. Il avait été étourdi par le bruit des balles, ça avait été trop grave.

– Je vais te sortir de là, je te le promets, ça va aller…

Il parle à Blutch mais il parle surtout pour lui-même, déverse le flot de ses pensées pour ne pas vomir, pour ne pas craquer, pour essayer de calmer momentanément l'effroi qui lui saisit les entrailles. Il a si froid, sa vision est floue, il lui faut plusieurs essais pour réussir à mettre Blutch sur son cheval parce qu'il se sent, pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, faible.

Il enlève sa propre veste et chemise pour attacher Blutch à son cheval, s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, puis guide Arabesque à travers le champ de bataille, c'est à elle qu'il parle maintenant, et alors, il a l'impression de reconnaître dans son regard de la compréhension, et la même peur, la même terreur. Elle est restée près de son maître jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent, Chesterfield sait qu'elle serait restée avec lui jours et nuits s'il le fallait.  
Il remonte sur son propre cheval et s'élance vers le campement. Arabesque suit, aussi vite qu'elle le peut sans trop secouer Blutch, dont le corps toujours inconscient, frêle, fait de blanc, de bleu et de rouge foncé, ballotte misérablement sur son dos.

En quelques minutes, ils sont là, et Chesterfield prend Blutch dans ses bras pour l'emmener à la tente des secours. Il doit crier, rugir, montrer son arme et menacer pour que Blutch devienne priorité.

Il le voit posé sur la table d'opération, tout maigre, dénudé alors que les médecins se penchent sur lui, l'un avec une pince et l'autre avec du fil et une aiguille, et lorsque la balle est retirée avec un gémissement de la chair, c'en est trop pour Chesterfield. Il sort de la tente, s'éloigne du campement, et quand il est sûr d'être seul, il hurle.

Sa nuit entière est passée sans fermer l'œil, au chevet de Blutch, à perdre toutes les larmes de son corps et prier tous les dieux dont il avait connaissance.

Lorsque Blutch ouvre un premier œil collant, la première chose qui le frappe, c'est le bruit autour de lui. Des froissements, des voix, des claquements, des coups brusques, une cacophonie qui le pousse immédiatement à refermer les yeux. Si c'est une énième charge en train d'être préparée, ce sera sans lui, merci.

Ensuite, alors qu'il est de nouveau caché derrière le noir de ses paupières, il remarque l'engourdissement qui a pris tout son corps, l'endormant des pieds à la tête, il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir se relever un jour, de sentir à nouveau ses jambes, mais alors que cette impression s'amenuise petit à petit, qu'il peut à nouveau bouger les orteils et tourner la tête, une nouvelle sensation le saisit, petit à petit puis tout d'un coup, comme on démarre une guerre.

Il a mal à l'épaule gauche. Très mal.

Lentement, il tente de la bouger, de la rouler, de soulever le bras, n'importe quoi, mais son corps reste complètement impassible à ses demandes, une enclume dont il serait la tête, et c'est alors qu'il ouvre les yeux à nouveau, la réalité comme un coup de poing entre les côtes. Tout l'air lui échappe, il s'éteint pendant quelques instants, puis se met à trembler.  
Ce n'est pas une charge en train de se préparer, il n'est pas dans sa tente, il est avec les blessés. Les bruits autour de lui, c'est ceux des médecins et infirmiers s'affairant à soigner les victimes des ravages de la gare ; victimes dont il fait partie.

Il ne peut pas bouger son bras gauche.

Tout lui revient : la charge, le bruit des fusils, la douleur atroce dans son épaule, la chute, le sol, la souffrance, la sensation poisseuse du sang, l'incapacité de se relever, les cris, les autres coups, Arabesque penchée sur lui, hennissant au secours, et puis le noir total.  
Combien de fois avait-il voulu se barrer de cette putain de guerre ? Depuis quand savait-il que ça allait arriver ? Quand allait-on enfin le laisser vivre tranquille et heureux, lui qui en chiait depuis le stade de nourrisson ?

– Blutch ?

Chesterfield.

Il tourne la tête, respire à nouveau, la douleur est un peu plus vive et il crispe sa main droite sur la blessure, les larmes lui montent aux yeux, le gémissement à la bouche, et il ne peut que pousser un maigre hoquet lorsque Chesterfield pose sa main sur sa joue.  
Blutch se sent fiévreux, il doit délirer, c'est sûr. Cette main chaude contre sa joue, qui, pendant quelques instants, lui fait oublier la douleur atroce, elle ne peut pas vraiment être là. Elle n'est sûrement pas là, il hallucine, oui, sans aucun doute, il délire. Et pourtant le pouce qui lui caresse la peau lui est mille fois plus intense que la douleur dans son épaule et son torse.

– Toubib ! crie Chesterfield, jetant un regard autour de lui.  
Blutch aimerait suivre son regard, mais il est paralysé, les yeux embués fixés sur le sergent, la bouche ouverte bêtement, statufié par la douleur et la surprise. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien respiré.

– Venez ! Blutch s'est réveillé, il a mal !

– C'est pas le seul à avoir mal ici, sergent ! lui répond une voix brusque. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarquer, j'ai d'autres blessés, et pas d'anti-douleurs sous la main ! Occupez-vous en tout seul !

Chesterfield soupire, ses épaules s'affaissent, ses sourcils se froncent, il est énervé mais surtout inquiet. Il se baisse vers Blutch et lui murmure des mots, le rassure, lui dit qu'il revient tout de suite, mais Blutch a du mal à les discerner, à vraiment les entendre, il n'arrive plus à penser, la douleur ne cesse de se faire plus intense et il n'arrive guère à penser à autre chose que cette putain de main sur sa joue. Lorsqu'elle le quitte, il a un sentiment pire que celui de la balle dans son épaule, et il pousse une autre plainte et se mord les lèvres. Il n'a jamais été du genre à pleurnicher ainsi ; mais putain, il avait mal, et cette main sur sa joue lui manquait.

En quelques instants, Chesterfield était à nouveau à côté de lui. Blutch sentit une très légère douleur dans son bras, mille fois inférieure à celle de son épaule, puis la main à nouveau sur sa joue, et en un rien de temps, il sombrait à nouveau, s'abandonnant au noir total, qui lui au moins, n'était pas rempli de souffrance.

La situation n'évolue pas beaucoup les jours suivants. Chesterfield a réussi à démarcher pour récupérer Blutch qui reste maintenant dans leurs tentes jours et nuits, aux petits soins du sergent, qui s'assure qu'il mange et boit quand il est réveillé. La blessure guérit petit à petit, mais visiblement, s'en remettre prend toute l'énergie de Blutch.

Chesterfield, pour la première fois de sa vie, songe plusieurs fois à sécher les attaques, ne pas aller combattre, rester avec son caporal qu'il ne quitte pas sinon ; mais il sait très bien que s'il fait ça, Blutch et lui devront faire valises, voir pire, il devrait s'attendre à être fusillé.

Alors il va au combat, mais il n'arrive jamais à se concentrer sur les armes, les chevaux, les cris, le danger de la mort qui lui colle à la peau – son esprit reste dans la tente, ne quitte pas Blutch un seul instant. Si son corps n'avait pas l'habitude des assauts après assauts, qu'il ne se défendait pas machinalement, Chesterfield aurait sans aucun doute perdu la vie pendant ces quelques jours. Heureusement, il savait se défendre sans même y penser ; il ne se fit pas blesser, mais ne blessa personne non plus.

Qu'avait-il bien à faire de cette stupide guerre, après tout ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se battait ? Pour libérer les esclaves ? Laissez-le rire. C'était juste une lutte de pouvoirs, comme toutes les autres, et on perdait des vies et des vies et des vies pour quelques querelles entre puissants, qui n'utilisaient la traite des Noirs que comme un prétexte pour se foutre sur la gueule.

Pourquoi fallait-il encore se battre pour les droits humains ?

Chesterfield commençait à comprendre Blutch, peu à peu, tandis que les armes claquaient les unes contre les autres, que les chevaux se dressaient, que les hommes hurlaient, et que lui, lui voulait absolument être autre part ; et à force de s'inquiéter pour le caporal qu'il devait laisser seul avec la solitude et la douleur, sa fougue se transforma en apathie qui se transforma en colère.

Colère contre cette guerre qui avait failli coûter la vie de Blutch, qui le faisait pleurer et gémir et qui l'emprisonnait dans une tente. Cette guerre qui lui avait fait dire, dans un murmure fiévreux, tire-moi une balle, sergent, je n'en peux plus.

C'est un lundi matin (Chesterfield comptait les jours) que la situation évolue. Le sergent s'était réveillé tôt, dérangé par des bruits de balles de jeunes recrues qui s'entraînaient à tirer. Il s'était extirpé hors de la tente et s'était passé la tête sous l'eau, réalisant douloureusement qu'il était las des jours informes qui se succédaient sans cesse. Qu'il aimerait désespérément pouvoir y mettre une pause, lui laisser le temps de soigner Blutch et de vivre à nouveau.

Il se frotte le visage avec une serviette, se débarrassant de l'eau dans ses yeux puis relève la tête, faisant face au soleil pâle du matin. Il prend une bouffée d'air frais, et elle lui fait mal.

Quand il entre à nouveau dans la tente, il est tétanisé un instant sur place en voyant Blutch redressé, assis. Cela fait des jours qu'il rêve de le voir ainsi, il arrive tout juste à y croire, et c'est la voix lointaine qu'il demande :

– Vous êtes réveillé ?

Blutch, occupé à tâter précautionneusement sa blessure à travers le bandage, relève les yeux vers lui et sur ses lèvres se dessine ce qui doit être l'ombre d'un sourire, cette sorte de grimace timide que seul Chesterfield sait reconnaître comme un rictus caché.

– Pour l'instant, oui. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir beaucoup dormi.

– Ça je vous le confirme, répond Chesterfield avec un rire fait d'amusement et de soulagement mêlés.

– Tu ne me traites pas de fainéant ? demande Blutch, feignant l'étonnement.

– Et tu devrais m'en remercier.

Il s'assoit près de lui et pose délicatement les mains sur son bandage, commençant à le défaire avec un soin particulier, un soin tendre et tremblant qu'un médecin n'aurait jamais. Chesterfield n'est pas un docteur, c'est un aimant, et il soigne les plaies en les recouvrant des morceaux de son cœur brisé.

La blessure s'est refermée, mais la cicatrice est encore fragile, un faux mouvement suffirait à la rouvrir. Chesterfield commence à nettoyer la plaie, comme il le fait inlassablement depuis des jours.

– Depuis combien de temps tu t'occupes de moi comme ça ?

– Je ne sais plus, ment-il.

– Je suis surpris, je pensais que tu allais me laisser crever à la moindre occasion. Au moins tu pourrais te permettre de dire que je suis "mort en héros" et enfin passer à autre chose…

Chesterfield sourit mais il ne répond pas. Entendre Blutch lui parler comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il n'avait pas un trou en travers de la poitrine, cela lui faisait presque oublier la terreur qui lui bouffait l'intérieur depuis quelques jours. Mais lui ne voulait pas répondre, pas renchérir, aujourd'hui, même par un jeu consenti, il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant de détester Blutch. Il n'en avait pas l'énergie. Il était beaucoup plus facile de se laisser l'aimer.

Il laisse le torchon dans le seau d'eau et prend un nouveau rouleau de bandage, qu'il commence à installer soigneusement sur le torse et l'épaule de Blutch, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, parfaitement conscient de son regard brûlant qui l'observe faire. Il ne rate rien, Blutch, il est toujours en train d'analyser tout autour de lui. Chesterfield trouve ça extrêmement impressionnant. Lui-même arrive tout juste à analyser ses propres pieds.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demande Blutch, la voix basse de celui qui ne veut pas de réponse.

– Les confédérés ont tiré.

– Entre cavaleries ?

– La guerre se fait sans loi, répond Chesterfield, sans lever les yeux du bandage.

Il finit de le nouer, d'un mouvement de doigts dont il est maintenant expert, et se doit d'affronter le regard de Blutch. Celui-ci n'est ni triste, ni faible, ni surpris ou choqué, il est résolu. Blutch sait déjà ce que Chesterfield apprend tout juste, Blutch a toujours su. Blutch a voulu le sauver, se sauver, il savait qu'il finirait ainsi et Chesterfield ne l'avait pas écouté. Encore et encore et encore et encore, il avait fait le choix de ne pas l'écouter. Et Blutch aurait pu en mourir. Il avait failli le tuer.

Ses mains tremblent alors qu'elles glissent sur les épaules de Blutch, puis le long de ses bras. Il ne reçoit qu'un regard circonspect, doutant, avec une confiance vacillante qui pourrait se briser à tout moment.

Chesterfield lui prend les mains.

– Fuyons ensemble, dit-il.

– Pardon ?

Il règne un silence lourd comme une boule de canon, qu'on tient et qui nous glisse des mains et qu'on sent partir, on la sent partir et on ne peut rien faire, on essaye de la rattraper mais elle continue de glisser, elle glisse elle nous échappe et on abandonne, on abandonne et on attend que la boule tombe.

Chesterfield attend que la réponse tombe.

Blutch l'observe avec une curiosité née de la stupéfaction.

– Fuyons ensemble, répète Chesterfield après ce qui lui semble être des heures. Toi et moi, loin d'ici. On prendra des chevaux – tu as Arabesque – on pourra foutre le camp d'ici, une fois pour toute. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, pas vrai ? Déserter, partir ? Avec moi ? Je viens cette fois. On s'en va. On s'en va.

Blutch l'écoute sans rien dire, l'air sombre. Chesterfield avale sa salive et elle a un goût de poison.

– Sergent, dit Blutch.

– Blutch.

– Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ? Est-ce que tu vois des étoiles, sergent ?

Blutch rit un peu, il écarte ça d'un haussement de sourcils, il renvoie les mots de Chesterfield qui se sent rougir d'indignation. Comment peut-il – comment ose_-t-il_ – douter de ces mots qu'il a mis si longtemps à formuler, si longtemps à accepter ? Ne peut-il pas voir le désespoir dans ses yeux, les palpitations dans ses doigts, toute la peur qui lui ronge le ventre et le cœur et la tête toute entière ?

Il en voit des étoiles, oui, pour la première fois peut-être depuis des années, il voit à nouveau les étoiles dans le ciel, et il se rend compte de l'importance de la vie, de sa vie, de celles des autres, de celle des gens qu'il aime. Il sent à nouveau toute l'angoisse qui vient avec la conscience du danger, ce sentiment inéluctable de sa propre mortalité, qui rampe toujours dans les confins de son esprit. Il se souvient de toutes les questions sur la vie après la vie, il se demande s'il aura lui-même un jour sa place parmi les étoiles. Et surtout, il voit les étoiles, les lumières dans les yeux des autres, dans les yeux de Blutch surtout, et il sait, il sait, il _sait_qu'il fera tout pour les préserver.

– Je ne… Non, tout va bien, balbutie-t-il, il se perd parmi ses étoiles. Non, écoute, Blutch…

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Chesterfield, c'est ça que je me demande, dit Blutch, il semble un peu plus fort, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre.

Cornelius ouvre la bouche à nouveau, il veut crier, hurler à Blutch qu'il a peur, qu'il en a marre, qu'il veut l'emmener loin, loin, loin de tout ça, peut-être dans un autre pays même, dans un autre monde si possible, fuir quelque part où le plomb n'existe pas, où on ne tue pas, où on peut s'aimer.

S'ils pouvaient s'aimer…

Mais la persistance de Blutch à ne pas l'écouter éveille en Chesterfield la douce, lente agonie de l'amère réalisation. Celle qu'il essaye tant bien que mal d'éviter complètement. Mais il sait quel sort on réserve aux déserteurs.

Blutch, lui, est blessé. Il pourra enfin se barrer de cette putain de guerre, loin de cet enfer, être à l'abri, devenir qui il rêve d'être. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire, et Chesterfield, comme un con, le lui a toujours interdit. Alors qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Mais il est blessé, il ne peut plus combattre, certainement, pas dans cet état-là. Il suffira d'un document, d'une signature, et il repartira dans le prochain convoi. Et il sera tranquille. Pour toujours.

Mais Chesterfield, lui, n'a rien. Pas même une égratignure. Il n'a pas d'options, il est bloqué là, la tête dans la boue, le sabre au flanc, à se battre pour des enjeux politiques qu'il ne comprend même pas.

Il ne va pas déserter. Il sait très bien ce qu'on fait aux déserteurs.

Plusieurs fois, il a pensé à se planter son sabre dans la cuisse, ou bien se tirer dans la hanche. Il n'a pas eu les tripes.

Il doit se rendre à l'évidence. Il est bloqué là. Piégé dans l'ouragan infernal de la guerre, condamné à enchaîner les batailles en ne sachant jamais s'il va pouvoir s'en sortir, s'il pourra voir le futur pour lequel on aura déversé tant de sang, et bientôt, il sera loin de Blutch.

– Tu as raison, dit-il avec un rire jaune. J'ai dû me cogner la tête.

Blutch ne sait plus très bien quel jour il est.

Les nuits sans sommeil et les jours d'hibernation s'enchaînent sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment prendre le temps de les comprendre, de les enregistrer. Il dort beaucoup, et il veille beaucoup, à fixer le drap de la tente en silence pendant des heures et des heures, la douleur lancinante l'empêchant de bouger, souvent l'empêchant de penser.

Il sort de temps en temps, même si Chesterfield le lui a déconseillé, Blutch a l'épaule et le torse en charpie certes, mais ses jambes fonctionnent toujours, alors il compte bien s'en servir. Faire quelques pas dehors lui fait du bien, sentir le vent sur son visage, se passer la gueule sous l'eau. Il le fait surtout la nuit, quand il n'y a plus personne pour le voir, espérant toujours qu'il ne réveillera pas Chesterfield.

Au bout de quelques temps, il a compris qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être discret. Il n'est pas le seul à passer des nuits entières sans fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi, alors qu'il a passé des mois et des mois à prétendre le détester, Chesterfield est soudain si doux avec lui, si prudent, si… tendre, peut-être, est le mot. Chaque fois qu'il panse sa plaie, il semble l'effleurer à peine, pas de peur de lui faire mal, mais comme s'il n'ose pas. Pourquoi n'ose-il pas ? N'est-il pas juste un caporal, un collègue, un ami tout au plus ? Un ami, en poussant ? Un ami, pour exagérer ?

Blutch se fait des idées, voilà tout. Il doit être fiévreux, voir Chesterfield prendre soin de lui lui donne des espoirs qu'il aurait préféré garder bien loin. Blutch est un homme de raison il sait ce qui est, ce qui serait, et il n'en attend pas plus. Il n'en avait jamais attendu plus.

Les jours passent, passent, et il ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendra de lui. Blessé, disgracié, sera-il renvoyé là d'où il vient ? Pourra-il reprendre son job de barman, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, feindre ne pas avoir vu le sang et la mort de si près qu'elle lui est maintenant plus familière que le goût de l'eau ? Ou attendrait-on simplement qu'il aille mieux, que la douleur passe et son épaule roule à nouveau, lui redonnerait-on un sabre et le pousserait-on à nouveau sur le champ de bataille, pour qu'il se fasse tirer dessus encore et encore jusqu'à la fois de trop ?

Sûrement pas, non, se dit-il, assis dans l'herbe humide, observant les nuages noirs de la nuit. Il a encore si mal… On ne guérit jamais vraiment de ce genre de plaie, là. Il tire sur la corde, auprès de Chesterfield, mais d'ici quelques jours, d'ici le lendemain peut-être même, il sera dégagé de l'armée.

Et n'est-ce pas tant mieux ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, depuis le premier putain de jour ? N'a-t-il pas fui encore et encore, n'a-t-il pas essayé de déserter maintes et maintes fois depuis qu'il a été enrôlé ?

Si, mais n'a-t-il pas su qu'à chaque fois, Chesterfield le retrouverait ? Ou pire encore, n'a-t-il pas, à chaque fois, laissé Chesterfield le récupérer ?

Blutch s'est allongé dans l'herbe, et un nuage s'est délicatement écarté, révélant la lune, pâle et insensible dans le ciel sombre. Il lui semble qu'elle le fixe, depuis tout là-haut, avec un sourire moqueur. Ne ris pas, veut-il lui dire. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, toi, pas vrai ? Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un si fort que tu perds ta prise sur tout ce qui t'entoure, et que, avant que tu t'en rendes compte, tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu dis, tout ce que tu es, est en grande partie défini par cet amour qui te ronge et qui te bouffe et que tu laisses faire parce que tu ne veux jamais, _jamais_, que ça s'arrête ?

Non, la Lune ne sait pas. La Lune ne sait pas que Blutch déteste l'armée, déteste la guerre, il la trouve barbare, répugnante, insensée, cruelle, il la trouve stupide et égoïste, mais qu'ici, il y a Chesterfield, et qu'en dehors de Chesterfield, il n'a rien.

La Lune ne sait pas qu'il l'aime. Chesterfield non plus.

Demain, il lui dira, dit Blutch.

Demain, il lui dira, dit Blutch toutes les nuits.

Chesterfield sait très bien que le camp entier est au courant. Il se rend compte des petits regards de biais, des rires attendris, des allusions plus ou moins subtiles. Il a bien conscience que le monde entier voit clair dans ses gestes, ses mots, ses regards. Tout le monde sauf Blutch, peut-être.

Il a l'impression de voler du temps en plus chaque jour qui passe. Cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il s'occupe de Blutch, qu'il remet régulièrement au général des nouvelles de sa santé, et on lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas garder Blutch bien plus longtemps. On le lui a dit un peu à demi-mot, en posant une main sur la sienne, en essayant de le rassurer, un de perdu dix de retrouvé, pas vrai ?

Tout le monde sait.

Bien sûr, Chesterfield devrait être heureux que Blutch soit en vie – plus qu'heureux même – et qu'il puisse bientôt partir, aller se mettre à l'abri, loin du conflit, qu'il puisse retrouver le bonheur qu'il cherche depuis tant de temps. Pourtant il n'y arrive pas, pas vraiment, il a beau essayer d'étouffer le pincement à son cœur égoïste, il lui est impossible d'y penser avec le sourire, et il s'en veut terriblement. Quelle sorte d'affreux connard est-il, franchement, pour préférer l'idée que Blutch soit remis sur pieds et reste avec lui, plutôt qu'il puisse échapper à l'horreur de la guerre et se refaire ailleurs ?

Il passe des nuits entières à essayer de calmer le feu dans sa cage thoracique, les yeux ouverts, fixés sur la toile de la tente, il entend Blutch rentrer et sortir, et il reste figé là jusqu'à les lumières de l'aube, parfois sans une seule minute de repos. Se raisonner n'a aucun effet sur lui, il ne peut pas envisager l'avenir sans Blutch auprès de lui.

Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de l'évidence plus tôt ? Comment avait-il pu tourner autour de la question pendant aussi longtemps ? Ignorer, nier toutes les voix qui hurlaient en lui, les frémissements, les danses de la respiration et du cœur, _comment_, bordel, _comment_ avait-il pu faire semblant pendant aussi longtemps ?

Et tout le monde savait. Tout le monde sait.

Tout le monde sait, sauf Blutch.

Lui qui est d'habitude si malin, qui lit en les autres comme dans un livre illustré, bon stratège même s'il ne veut pas, délicat et drôle quand il le faut, il semble complètement inconscient de la façon dont Chesterfield le regarde. Et pourtant il le regarde, il le regarde, il le regarde dans l'espoir de croiser son regard, et de lui faire comprendre, pour qu'il sache. Au moins un peu.

Il faut qu'il sache avant qu'il parte.

Même s'ils ne se revoyaient pas avant longtemps, même si, peut-être, ils ne se revoyaient jamais, au moins, au moins Blutch saurait. C'est le minimum que Chesterfield puisse faire, qu'il lui doit. Il doit au moins savoir, et il en fera ce qu'il voudra, mais il ne peut pas le laisser partir, pas le voir s'en aller, sans le lui avoir dit.

Mais il est bien difficile de dire à voix haute à quelqu'un quelque chose qu'on ne se murmure même pas à soi-même.

Putain. Et tout le monde sait.

Il fait chaud, dans la tente. Si c'est à cause de la température extérieure, la chaleur humaine, ou bien lui-même en train de brûler de l'intérieur, ça, il ne le sait pas bien, mais en tout cas, c'est insupportable. Il donne un coup de pied un peu exaspéré à la couverture, l'envoie plus loin, se passe les mains sur le visage. Quand pourra-t-il à nouveau dormir ? Il a l'impression d'avoir les yeux creusés tant il est fatigué ses cernes sont si immenses qu'on pourrait se battre dessus. Arrivera-t-il seulement à nouveau à dormir un peu plus que quelques heures par nuit ?

Poussant un profond soupir qui vibre dans sa gorge, il se tourne vers la couchette de Blutch, qu'il trouve vide. Il n'a pas dû l'entendre se lever. Chesterfield se redresse, happé par le rayon de clair de lune qui passe à travers la fente entrouverte de la tente. Il hésite, pense à se recoucher, à laisser une nuit de plus passer, plaqué sur sa couchette, prisonnier de lui-même, mais ses jambes le portent avant qu'il ne puisse prendre de vraie décision.

Et il est dehors, où il fait tout juste plus frais. Un feu de camp est allumé un peu plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt, où quelques soldats font la garde (et surtout boivent des coups). Chesterfield s'approche, repère Haynes et le salue d'un geste de la main.

– Salut les gars, lance-t-il à la cantonade, restant à quelques pas d'eux, les mains dans les poches.

– Sergent ! fait le soldat Witsmith. Tu nous rejoins ? Elles ne vont pas durer longtemps, rajoute-t-il en montrant leur petit stock de bières, soigneusement caché dans une corbeille de linge sale.

– Non merci, c'est gentil, décline Chesterfield sans les regarder, observant plutôt les alentours. Quelqu'un a vu Blutch ?

Les soldats s'échangent un regard, un peu amusé, et Chesterfield a presque honte. Tout le monde sait.

– Non désolé, mais il ne doit pas être bien loin, pas vrai ? On va pas bien loin avec un trou dans le thorax, dit Hopkins dans un éclat de rire.

Chesterfield fait l'effort de sourire mollement, murmure un « à plus tard les gars », et repart rapidement, les mains toujours dans les poches, le dos voûté. Il mange ses mots de colère, les garde sur son palais, les oublie. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre la peur, l'effroi, l'horreur qu'a ressenti Chesterfield en retrouvant Blutch allongé sur le champ de bataille, dans une flaque de sang. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Qu'il n'en dort plus la nuit.

Le camp semble, sous la lumière pâle de la lune et la tristesse immense de Chesterfield, immensément vaste. Il a l'impression, désespérée peut-être, qu'il ne retrouvera pas Blutch. Qu'il était déjà parti.

Après quelques minutes à rôder autour des tentes, il trouve finalement Blutch adossé contre l'enclos des chevaux, en train de caresser Arabesque doucement. Il tient à peine debout, et grimace chaque fois qu'il bouge un peu trop brusquement. Chesterfield sait qu'il l'entend arriver, mais il ne se retourne pas vers lui. Ils se fuient un peu, quelque part, c'est ce qu'ils font depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment regardé en face, dans les yeux, sinon Blutch saurait. Blutch saurait, comme tout le monde.

Regarde moi, supplie Chesterfield sans un mot. Pour de vrai. Au moins une fois.

Il plonge les mains dans ses poches et regarde le ciel. Silencieux pendant quelques temps, il écoute sa respiration et se demande si son souffle finit dans les nuages.

– Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ?

Blutch bouge, mais Chesterfield ne sait pas s'il le regarde enfin. Il n'ose pas baisser les yeux pour savoir.

– Ne sont-elles pas belles tous les soirs ? demande Blutch après un instant.

– Tu trouves ?

– Eh bien, ce sont toujours les mêmes. Pas vrai ?

Cette fois-ci, Chesterfield baisse les yeux, et son regard croise celui de Blutch. Ils restent, immobiles, à se regarder, à se voir, la lune les éclaire doucement, tout se reflète dans leurs yeux, surtout l'autre.

– Peut-être, dit Chesterfield. Mais on ne les voit jamais de la même façon. Parfois elles sont juste un détail, parfois elles sont belles à en crever. Parfois elles représentent ce qu'on a oublié, et parfois ce qu'on n'a pas encore découvert.

– Je t'ignorais poète, sergent, dit Blutch avec un petit sourire, ce petit sourire qui le rend plus intéressant que tout ce que l'univers a à offrir.

– Et moi donc.

Il doit le dire, il le sait. Il ne peut pas tarder, pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais il a beau reformuler les mots encore et encore dans sa bouche, il n'arrive pas à juste ouvrir les lèvres et les prononcer à voix haute. Ils sont là, coincés dans sa gorge, et il va s'en étouffer s'il n'arrive pas à les sortir assez tôt.

Puis Blutch relève la tête et Chesterfield ne respire plus. Le moment est passé, il a raté sa chance, n'arrivera-t-il donc jamais à le dire ? Est-il assez courageux pour le champ de bataille, mais pas assez pour avouer ça ? Est-ce vraiment plus simple de se jeter sur la lame d'un confédéré que prononcer quelques mots ?

Il relève la tête à son tour, et tombe nez à nez avec la Lune. Elle a le regard brûlant, elle le presse, l'encourage, belle et lumineuse dans le ciel, vraiment, s'il ne fait pas ça maintenant, aura-t-il à nouveau l'occasion ?

Ses lèvres s'ouvrent mais elles sont si sèches, et sa gorge est serrée, nouée, ses intérieurs se liquéfient. Regardez ça, Sergent Cornelius Chesterfield, un poltron, ridicule, petit, réduit à rien par un seul homme. Un seul homme, un seul homme qu'il ne quitterait pas pour tout l'or du monde, toutes les richesses et tout le pouvoir, tout le savoir et toute la reconnaissance. Rien ne vaut Blutch, et putain, tout le monde le sait déjà.

Est-ce que le ciel a mal quand les étoiles brûlent ?

– Blutch.

Il a la voix enrouée, elle sort tout juste, il l'entend mal, il n'est même pas tout à fait sûr de l'avoir vraiment dit, jusqu'à entendre le « mmh ? » curieux du caporal. Et il doit avaler sa salive, et il doit respirer à nouveau, être vivant, et quelle putain de corvée, parfois.

Quand les étoiles explosent, est-ce que le ciel a mal ?

Parler est si dur. Les mots sont roulés en boule dans sa trachée, il n'arrive ni à les avaler ni à les cracher, il a le visage toujours rivé vers la Lune et elle est si loin.

– Je n'ai plus aussi mal qu'avant, mais j'arrive toujours tout juste à bouger le bras et le torse, dit Blutch après un long silence. Tu crois que ça va se reboucher, un jour, ou bien je serai un gruyère humain pour toujours ? demande-t-il avec un petit rire.

Non, ce n'est pas ça qui doit se passer, pense Chesterfield, et il panique un peu. Il était censé le dire, là, à l'instant, il devait enfin le laisser sortir, après des mois et des mois à le garder au plus profond de lui, Blutch ne doit pas parler, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, non, non, ce n'est pas ça qui devait se passer. La Lune a l'air si déçue.

– Merci d'être venu me chercher, en tout cas, souffle Blutch, n'osant pas le dire plus fort. Sur le champ de bataille, je veux dire. Clairement, personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait.

– Tout le monde aurait dû le faire. Et ce n'est rien, c'est normal, je… je ne laisse pas mes soldats derrière, hoquette Chesterfield.

Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il doit dire. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire. Ce qu'il veut dire est dans les tremblements de ses mains, les palpitations de son cœur, les battements de ses paupières, le rouge de ses joues, la sueur sur sa peau, la douceur dans sa voix, la passion dans ses yeux. Il veut prendre tout ça, tout ce qu'il ressent à chaque instant, qui occupe ses pensées jour et nuit, qu'il retient depuis si longtemps, et juste le _dire_.

– Évidemment, dit Blutch avec un rire qui sonne faux. Tu es un bon sergent avant tout.

Le ciel a si mal quand ses étoiles brûlent.

Blutch est réveillé brusquement. Il a si peu dormi qu'il a l'impression de ne pas l'avoir fait du tout. Il comprend tout juste ce qu'il se passe, il y a beaucoup de bruits tout autour de la tente, et quelqu'un est en train de crier à son entrée. Lui a mal, très mal, et il se replonge sous la couverture en grognant, en pleurant un peu, une main sur sa main, comme si sa paume pouvait aider.

Entre deux sanglots, il entend Chesterfield mettre sa ceinture à toute hâte et il sent alors un sentiment de profonde panique qui lui envahit tout le corps. Non, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas, veut-il pleurer, mais sa fierté le lui en empêche, et une autre forme de peur aussi. Le temps qu'il émerge de sous la couverture, Chesterfield est déjà parti, et il n'a pas pu lui dire un mot.

Il reste comme un con pendant un long moment, à écouter le raffut dehors, reconnaissant très bien les bruits d'une préparation bâclée à une bataille surprise. Il pense à cette balle qui a traversé son torse et il se demande jusqu'à où les confédérés sont-ils prêts à aller pour garder leur modèle économique profitant de la douleur des autres.

Blutch se battrait pour sauver les esclaves, s'il avait été courageux.

Blutch se déteste, en vérité.

Et il admire Chesterfield, toujours impressionné par son courage, par la force de ses mots, et par la douceur de ses gestes. Et les mots de la nuit passée reviennent à lui comme la douleur de sa cicatrice, il crispe la mâchoire, il souffle par le nez longuement. Reprends-toi, mon vieux, tu savais déjà très bien, pense-t-il, fâché contre lui-même et les stupides espoirs qu'il n'arrive pas, malgré tous ses efforts, à chasser. Chesterfield est un bon soldat, il pense à toi comme un caporal, un soldat, peut-être un ami. Un ami, en poussant. Un ami, en exagérant.

Son cœur pèse plus lourd qu'un boulet de canon.

– Oh, reprends-toi, murmure-t-il à lui-même. Je croyais que tu avais accepté il y a bien longtemps déjà que tu mourrais seul. Avec Arabesque, peut-être, se corrige-t-il avec un rictus froid.

Blutch se déteste, en vérité, et il est persuadé que c'est le cas de tous ceux qui l'entourent aussi.

Il n'est pas comme Chesterfield. En fait, ils ne pourraient pas être plus différents. Tout ce que Blutch n'a pas, tout ce qu'il manque, tout ce sur quoi il devrait travailler, Chesterfield les a naturellement. Et Blutch aurait pu le détester, il aurait pu se contenter de sa jalousie, se renfermer dessus, haïr Chesterfield, se concentrer sur ses défauts, les caricaturer jusqu'à l'extrême.

Mais non, il en est tombé amoureux.

Le camp est silencieux, maintenant, remarque-t-il. Ils doivent tous être partis, l'assaut a commencé. Laissé à lui-même, il regarde ses mains, le bandage sur son torse, et il réalise qu'il a peur, terriblement peur de quitter l'armée, parce qu'elle a beau lui donner la gerbe de par chacun de ses aspects, il ne sait pas si on voudra de lui où que ce soit d'autre.

Et surtout.

Surtout.

Surtout.

Il a peur d'être loin de celui qu'il aime.

– Blutch ? Je peux rentrer ?

Haynes passe la tête par l'ouverture de la tente et lui fait un petit sourire forcé. Blutch le lui rend, mais il se sent complètement s'écrouler. Haynes n'a même pas besoin de lui dire pour qu'il sache.

Il est terrifié.

Le sang est lourd. Chesterfield se sent tout poisseux, il a déjà retiré sa veste, mais rien à faire, il a l'impression d'avoir un immense poids sur les bras. Caressant sans vraiment y penser la crinière de son cheval, il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, observe le champ de bataille s'éloigner. Il aimerait que ça aille plus vite. L'odeur de la mort le suit toujours.

– Encore une belle victoire pour l'Union, se réjouit le général, parlant à qui veut bien l'entendre. Peu de pertes pour nous, et on gagne du terrain considérable sur les Sudistes. Malgré leur attaque surprise, nous restons plus puissants. Il me tarde de faire remonter tout ça à Lincoln.

– Il sera ravi, mon général, répond un soldat aux yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Ce n'est que du bruit pour Chesterfield, qui veut juste que tout aille plus vite. Il donne un petit coup de talon à son cheval, qui accélère, il se permet de se mettre en avant du peloton, vérifie que le général ne le regarde pas d'un mauvais œil, et accélère un peu plus encore. Il languit de retrouver Blutch, mais plus encore, une angoisse s'est installée en lui depuis qu'il est sorti de la tente, quelques heures plus tôt, et il a beau tenter de s'en débarrasser, il n'y arrive décidément pas.

Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui a pu provoquer cette anxiété soudaine, mais elle est de toute façon le produit d'une peur qui grandit depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Il pensait qu'il serait rassuré en voyant le camp en loin, mais la vision des tentes, au contraire, ne fait que resserrer un peu plus le nœud qu'il a dans le ventre. Ne pensant même plus au peloton de soldats bien rangés derrière lui, il donne un grand coup de talon à sa monture et le lance au galop vers la base. Il croit entendre son nom crié derrière lui, mais on aurait bien pu le menacer de mort, en cet instant, que ça ne l'aurait pas plus marqué.

Son cheval proteste bruyamment quand il l'arrête net à l'entrée du camp, mais Chesterfield l'ignore comme il a ignoré les cris derrière lui. Il saute à terre, abandonne le canasson là, et court vers sa tente, aveugle à ce qui l'entoure. En voyant Haynes qui traîne des pieds, les mains dans les poches, faisant des tours autour de la tente, son cœur se met soudain à battre dans sa gorge et il a l'envie de hurler.

Non. Non, non non non non. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

– Hey, sergent, l'interpelle Haynes, essayant rapidement de s'interposer entre lui et l'entrée de la tente. Écoute, j'ai essayé de leur dire que –

Chesterfield le repousse, un peu violemment sûrement, mais il regrettera plus tard. Il se jette dans la tente, voit la couchette vide, la tente vide, vide, vide, vide de Blutch. Une main l'attrape par le col et le ramène gentiment en arrière, mais il tremble déjà. Vide. Et il avait le sabre à la main.

– Je suis vraiment désolé… on ne pouvait pas le garder plus longtemps, tu t'en rends compte, pas vrai ? Tu n'es pas docteur, et puis… on a besoin de place pour les nouvelles recrues…

Haynes essaye de le raisonner, mais il doit bien se rendre compte que Chesterfield ne l'écoute pas. Il n'écoute plus personne, il ne voit pas tous les soldats qui se rapprochent précautionneusement, essayant de dire des mots réconfortants, certains tendant la main, le bras. Chesterfield est complètement aveugle.

Vide. Vide. Vide.

– Il a pris Arabesque, il n'était pas heureux de partir non plus, tu sais, il… il nous a dit de te dire qu'il t'écrirait bientôt et…

Chesterfield ne peut même pas pleurer, mais il respire. Il respire, fort, trop fort même, trop vite, et pourtant rien ne remplit ses poumons, et ça lui monte à la tête, il n'est plus vraiment là, il se sent glisser, il est immobile mais il tombe, Haynes passe un bras autour de ses épaules, lui demande si ça va, hé, sergent, sergent assis-toi, ça va aller sergent, hé, sergent. Chesterfield ne voit plus rien. Tout est vide. Vide. Vide. Vide.

– Il est parti, arrive-t-il à laisser échapper entre ses halètements désespérés.

– Je suis désolé, répète Haynes, l'air extrêmement inquiet. Le convoi partait, on ne pouvait pas…

– Haynes, respire Chesterfield. Je suis amoureux de lui.

Haynes le regarde en silence, soupire, et serre un peu plus fort la main qu'il a sur son épaule.

– Je sais.

Tout le monde sait.

Sauf Blutch.

Cornelius s'écroule.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les nuages s'étendent dans les ciel comme de longues déchirures. Le soleil, évasif, sort parfois pour allonger les ombres et les rendre monstrueuses.

Les chevaux soufflent, la carriole remue paisiblement, sursaute sur des cailloux. Les brins d'herbe se couchent sous la force du vent, quelques feuilles volent, le conducteur siffle l'air d'une vieille chanson d'amour.

La silhouette de la ville se rapproche de plus en plus, et plusieurs mouettes passent au-dessus de leurs têtes, crient pour les accueillir. Des marcheurs, des cavaliers, d'autres véhicules croisent leurs chemins, on les salue poliment, on enlève son chapeau, bienvenue, on crie.

Règne ici le calme. Chesterfield a oublié à quoi ça ressemblait.

La carriole s'arrête devant l'hôtel de ville de Seattle. Les chevaux soufflent et frappent le sol, soulevant de la poussière.

Un pied se pose sur le sol, puis une béquille.

Chesterfield fait quelques premiers pas, appuyé sur sa béquille, sautillant sur son pied encore valide. Deux autres vétérans sautent après lui, et le conducteur les salue.

– Vous voilà à Seattle, messieurs. Je vous souhaite bonne vie.

– Merci beaucoup, dit Chesterfield. Faites bonne route.

Le conducteur donne un coup de rênes, et en un instant, lui et ses bêtes ont disparu.

Un bonhomme à chapeau haut-de-forme s'approche d'eux à petits pas rapides, et leur serre à chacun la main, un large sourire affable sur les lèvres.

– Bienvenus, bienvenus à Seattle. Je me présente : Charles C. Terry. Je vous remercie pour le service rendu à votre patrie.

Chesterfield, par habitude fatiguée, porte la main à son front dans un salut.

– J'espère que vous ne verriez aucun inconvénient à séjourner à l'hôtel en attendant de vous trouver de meilleurs logis ? demande Terry, le sourire toujours aussi grand. Je vous assure de sa qualité.

– Y a pas de souci, répond le sergent Pope, un grand garçon poilu avec lequel Chesterfield s'est lié d'amitié pendant le trajet.

– Souhaitez-vous que je vous envoie le médecin ?

Terry désigne d'un geste de la main la jambe de Chesterfield, et il crispe sa main sur sa béquille. S'ornant d'un rictus jaune, il secoue la tête.

– Merci, pas besoin. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer la direction de l'auberge ? Nous avons fait un long voyage.

Le trajet est court, mais fastidieux. Chesterfield maîtrise encore mal sa béquille, et sauter à cloche-pied le fatigue vite.

Mais Seattle lui plaît. Exaltante de vie, elle déborde de l'énergie naïve des petites villes qui grandissent trop vite. Les femmes les saluent, les enfants courent à côté d'eux, les hommes leur adressent des signes de têtes solennels. Une des rares villes épargnées par la guerre, Seattle ressemble à l'Amérique que Chesterfield connaissait avant que tout s'écroule.

Il se sent si lourd, et sa jambe lui fait mal.

L'hôtel est un bâtiment d'une architecture mondaine, il est haut, et ses fenêtres sont décorées de fleur. Un garçon en uniforme les accueille, s'incline devant Charles C. Terry, prend les quelques bagages qu'il ont avec eux.

Chesterfield le trouve fort laid.

On l'aide à monter les escaliers, malgré ses protestations, et il a un goût acide dans la bouche lorsque Pope ouvre la porte de la chambre pour lui. Il trouve la force de le remercier, puis s'écroule sur le lit. La tête lui tourne.

Les bruits urbains qu'on entend comme si on était au milieu de la rue ne le dérangent pas tant il est épuisé. Il s'endort en un instant, recroquevillé sur la couverture.

Pope le recouvre de la couverture qu'il trouve dans le placard, dépose un oreiller sous sa tête, et un autre sous son genou blessé, puis sort de la chambre sans un bruit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il descend le lendemain matin, c'est le bruit des rires qui le surprend le plus.

Ce n'est pas les rires dont il a l'habitude, ceux amers, ceux qui clochent, ceux qui cachent le désespoir et la terreur ; ceux qu'on force parce qu'on ne veut pas s'avouer que ça ne va pas du tout ; ceux qui nous échappent nerveusement quand confrontés à l'horreur ; ceux qui sont remplis de la cruauté la plus sincère ou de la fierté la moins sensée.

Ici, on rit avec le cœur, avec les tripes, on rit de la vie et de la mort, et pas malgré elles.

Chesterfield s'installe à une table vide, un peu isolée, pose sa béquille contre sa chaise et étend sa jambe valide, puis, à l'aide de ses mains, l'autre. Il se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang mais ne fait pas un bruit.

– Vous prendrez quoi ? demande la voix nasale de la patronne, qui lui sourit avec bienveillance.

Il se frotte la cuisse sans vraiment y penser.

– Du café et des œufs me vont très bien, merci.

La patronne fait volte-face et Chesterfield passe un regard bas sur le bar de l'hôtel, dans l'espoir d'y voir Pope, ou un autre des hommes avec lesquels il a voyagé, mais il n'y a que des inconnus aux tablées, et beaucoup d'entre eux le regardent avec curiosité.

C'est finalement un homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, le visage creusé et une bière à la main à huit heures du matin, qui ose lui poser la question en premier :

– Il est arrivé quoi à ta jambe ?

La patronne lui jette un torchon sale dessus depuis le comptoir. Elle vise bien.

– On pose pas des questions comme ça, Hershey ! Cet homme est un vétéran !

– Nordiste ou confédéré ? demande aussitôt un autre gars, qui porte la cravate et boit du thé.

Chesterfield a un petit rictus aigri.

– Nordiste, répond-t-il. Cavalerie. Sergent, rajoute-t-il après quelques instants.

Hershey siffle, impressionné, et attrape sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir en face de Chesterfield. Un autre homme, visiblement un ami à lui, lui fait signe de revenir, mais Hershey l'ignore avec un certain talent, posant ses mains sous son menton et regardant Chesterfield avec de grands yeux curieux.

– C'était comment, la guerre ? Votre jambe, elle est pétée ?

Cette fois-ci, son pote, visiblement pas beaucoup plus sobre que lui, se lève et lui pose une main balourde sur son épaule.

– Laisse, laisse, il a pas envie de parler de ça je suis sûr, vas-y viens laisse-le.

– Donne-lui le temps de répondre au moins ! proteste Hershey, écartant la main de son ami d'une claque.

La patronne pose une tasse de café devant Chesterfield et il lui adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant.

– Je peux le virer si vous voulez qu'il vous laisse tranquille, lui dit-elle, jetant un regard incendiaire à Hershey, qui ne bronche pas.

– Non, ça va, souffle Chesterfield d'une voix rassurante. Je comprends qu'il soit curieux. Vous êtes si loin du conflit, c'est difficile de se rendre compte…

Il souffle sur le café. Il se sent si fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des années, comme si chaque putain de nuit était gâchée par des cauchemars incessants. Il a mal au genou, et le café est trop chaud lorsqu'il le goûte.

– Un coup de sabre dans le genou, dit-il enfin. Rien d'incroyable. Des blessures comme on en voit tous les jours. La mienne était un peu trop grave. Me voilà, conclut-il faiblement.

Hershey hoche la tête. Il n'est pas la seule personne à l'écouter avidement. Chesterfield se rend compte qu'il n'a aucune envie de parler de ce qui lui est arrivé, ou de la guerre, ou du tout, en fait.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire à Seattle, si je puis me permettre ? tente l'homme à la cravate.

Chesterfield sourit, et le sourire lui fait un peu mal, parce qu'il n'a pas souri depuis trop longtemps. Il prend la tasse de café dans une main et en boit une gorgée. Celle-ci lui fait du bien, elle lui réchauffe la poitrine, bien mieux que le faisaient les bouteilles d'alcool cachées dans les caisses d'uniformes.

– C'est peut-être voué à l'échec, mais j'essaye de retrouver un ami. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, le convoi partait en direction de Seattle. Mais c'était il y a déjà quelques mois, je suis sûrement une piste fantôme…

– Un collègue de l'armée ? On en a pas beaucoup, non plus, des soldats qui viennent prendre leurs retraites ici. Il y en a déjà pas beaucoup qui prennent leurs retraites autre part que six pieds sous terre…

Chesterfield le sait. Sa main se crispe sur le bas de sa cuisse.

– Comment il s'appelle, votre ami ? demande la patronne en posant une assiette d'œufs et de pain devant lui.

– Blutch, répond Chesterfield. Il…

Mais avant de pouvoir continuer, il lui semble que tout l'hôtel s'éveille soudainement. Ils parlent les uns sur les autres, Hershey hoche la tête frénétiquement, la patronne a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et cela prend quelques secondes pour que le brouhaha s'amenuise. Chesterfield, abasourdi, se tourne vers Hershey, qui continue de remuer la tête de haut en bas.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr, bien évidemment qu'on connaît Blutch.

– Il est… il habite ici ?

Chesterfield sent son cœur se liquéfier.

Il n'arrive pas du tout à y croire. Il a l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs éternités, et la certitude qu'il ne le verrait pas avant au moins le double.

– Oui ! Il s'occupe de l'orphelinat, en haut de la colline ! s'exclame la patronne, qui tape dans ses mains joyeusement.

– L'orphelinat, il… Blutch ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Petit, maigre, espiègle, chauve ?

– Ça, c'est difficile de le confondre avec un autre, rit Hershey.

Chesterfield se retrouve complètement muet d'émotions. Il pensait qu'il pleurerait, mais il est statufié sur place, tout déborde, et il n'arrive même plus à penser. Il ne se rend pas compte tout de suite que ses mains se sont mises à trembler, et que son cœur bat si fort qu'on l'entend probablement au Texas.

– Et… vous pourriez m'indiquer où est l'orphelinat ?

– Joe et moi on passe à côté quand on va au boulot, dit Hershey, en montrant son ami avec le pouce. On va t'y emmener.

Chesterfield pose quelques dollars sur la table et prend sa béquille, vacillant. Tant pis pour les œufs.

* * *

La maisonnette qui sert d'orphelinat s'élève entre quelques arbres et surplombe une grande plaine verte et jaune. La montée de la colline paraît atrocement longue à Chesterfield, même monté sur le cheval de Hershey. Les battements de son cœur sont plus forts que ses pensées, et il se retrouve coi lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent devant le portail grand ouvert et que Joe l'aide à descendre. Il s'agrippe à sa béquille comme si elle lui sauverait la vie, n'est toujours pas tout à fait sûr de réussir à y croire.

Sa béquille lui échappe des mains lorsque Arabesque sort de derrière la maison et trotte vers lui en poussant un petit hennissement.

Hershey le rattrape avant qu'il ne tombe, mais Chesterfield, ignorant le raisonnable, s'avance à cloche-pied jusqu'à la jument. Ils s'arrêtent l'un devant l'autre et Cornelius tremble de tout son corps lorsqu'il passe les bras autour de son cou. Arabesque pose sa tête contre son dos.

Il est rentré à la maison.

– Tu m'as manqué, sale canasson, murmure-t-il, et elle hennit en réponse.

Quand il se recule, il a l'impression de voler. Il se sent si léger, son corps devenu un pétale de fleur. Une feuille en automne, emportée par le vent, sans regard pour celui qui regrette déjà l'été.

Hershey lui remet sa béquille sous le bras et lui tapote le dos, un grand sourire fendant son visage craquelé.

– On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que Blutch que tu avais envie de revoir, rit-il. On va te laisser, faut vraiment qu'on aille bosser.

– Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil, et pour le trajet, dit Chesterfield en leur serrant la main chaleureusement.

Arabesque s'approche un peu de lui et le laisse s'appuyer sur elle. Beaucoup trop maligne pour un canasson, celle-là.

– On est toujours chez Cherry, le matin.

– Et puis le soir aussi, rajoute Joe.

– Viens nous voir dès que tu as l'occasion ! Raconte-nous comment ça s'est passé.

– Ce sera avec plaisir, dit Chesterfield avec sincérité. Bonne journée à tous les deux.

Il les regarde s'éloigner, et ce n'est que quand il tourne à nouveau la tête vers Arabesque qu'il remarque une nouvelle paire d'yeux qui le fixent avec grande attention.

Une petite fille se tient à l'embrasure de la porte de la maisonnette, une poupée serrée contre sa poitrine. La peau sombre, les cheveux crépus rassemblés dans un chignon, une petite robe blanche sur le corps, elle observe Chesterfield fixement, avec une intensité qui le prend un peu de court.

Arabesque hennit un peu et semble pousser Chesterfield en avant. Il s'appuie sur sa béquille, et salue la petite fille d'un signe de la main qu'il trouve immédiatement misérable.

– Euh… Coucou. Comment tu t'appelles ? demande-t-il, un peu penaud.

– Neema.

Chesterfield hoche la tête patiemment.

– Neema, enchanté. Je m'appelle Cornelius.

– Ça craint du boudin, comme prénom.

Il hausse les sourcils.

– Pardon ?

– Blutch nous a dit que si… que… que si on rencontre un grand dadais qui s'appelle Cornelius, on devait lui dire que, que ça craint du boudin, comme prénom.

Il a un éclat de rire qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler.

Un rire de joie soudaine, de soulagement, un rire qui sort parce qu'il n'a pas envie de pleurer. Neema le regarde sans broncher, et il ne sait pas comment lui dire. Il ne sait pas comment lui dire que c'était, sans aucun doute, la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait entendre.

– Je suis un ami de Blutch, justement, explique-t-il avec un sourire si grand qu'il lui fait mal aux joues. Il est là ?

– Oui.

– Tu veux bien aller le chercher, s'il-te-plaît ?

Neema le regarde encore quelques instants, puis disparaît derrière la porte. Chesterfield s'appuie contre sa béquille, et tourne la tête vers Arabesque, qui a un regard bien trop intelligent pour un cheval. Il a une étincelle, et il a envie de croire que c'est de la joie.

Il ne voit pas comment on pourrait ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il a tant de bonheur en lui que ça doit submerger, ça doit déborder de partout et venir se glisser chez les autres. C'est une joie qui contamine, une joie qui se répand, le genre de joie qui fait pousser les fleurs. Le genre de joie qui arrête les guerres.

Le genre de joie qu'on ne peut ressentir que lorsqu'on aime.

C'est un bruit très léger, quand la porte s'ouvre, un simple grincement, puis le son sourd, tout juste audible, de quelque chose qui tombe sur le sol.

Blutch est sur le palier, un torchon à ses pieds.

Ils se regardent.

Chesterfield ouvre la bouche, mais il n'arrive pas à en faire sortir le moindre soin. Blutch fait un pas, et hésite, il semble avoir du mal à respirer.

Il se met à courir.

Ils se heurtent avec une force qui les surprend tous les deux, la béquille de Chesterfield lui glisse des doigts, il la rattrape in extremis et la serre de toutes ses forces, la plante fermement dans le sol pour les soutenir alors qu'il est entraîné en arrière par le poids de Blutch.

Raidi par l'émotion au point d'en avoir mal, le souffle bloqué quelque part vers le cœur, il passe un bras hésitant, terrifié, crispé, autour de Blutch, et serre à peine, tout juste, de peur de le briser, de le sentir s'échapper, de le voir réduit en cendres sous son étreinte.

Blutch, en retour, le serre à lui en péter les côtes. Il enfouit son visage contre lui et s'accroche, s'accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait, et peut-être bien, qu'en cet instant, c'était le cas. Il y a plus de force dans le bras qui serre Chesterfield que dans toutes les guerres perpétrées par la haine, dans toutes les conquêtes dirigées par l'avidité, dans toutes les trahisons orchestrées par l'égoïsme.

Il ne le serre que du bras droit, l'autre reste contre son flanc, mais il semble l'étreindre avec son âme toute entière.

Et tant pis s'il meurt ainsi, étouffé par Blutch. La mort ne lui a jamais fait peur de toute façon. Mais depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, il ne s'imagine plus finir sa vie autre part que tout près de lui.

Est-ce unique aux soldats, de savoir contre qui on souhaite mourir ?

Soigneusement, il pose son deuxième pied sur le sol, ignore la douleur, et lâche sa béquille pour pouvoir passer ses deux bras autour du corps frêle de Blutch. Il pose sa joue contre son crâne, et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, respire son odeur.

Il n'y pas sentiment pareil que retrouver quelqu'un dont on ne peut pas se passer.

Il est si facile d'oublier ce qu'est le bonheur. La vraie joie, celle qu'on ne remarque plus, celle qui sent la maison, qui réconforte et qui rassure, la joie qui amenuise toutes les douleurs. Celle qui n'est pas constante, pas invincible, mais qui, chaque jour, revient de plus belle, parfois par petites touches, parfois comme un océan de chaleur dans lequel on se laisse se noyer. Le bonheur qui, chaque jour, est un peu plus beau, a un peu plus de sens, le bonheur créé d'un vrai sentiment d'amour, l'émotion la plus humaine et la plus fragile, la plus puissante et la plus dure, celle qui fonde chacun de nos êtres. Des tas d'amour, dans un corps tout frêle, qui ont à survivre avec trop d'émotions dans un monde qui n'en a aucune.

Chacun a sa façon de faire. Certains perdent cet amour, ce bonheur, l'abandonnent, d'autres l'embrassent complètement, en constituent chaque partie de qui ils sont. D'autres le clament, s'en vantent, mais n'en ont aucun. Enfin d'autres le taisent, l'enfouissent, mais n'ont en réalité rien de plus important dans leur vie.

Il est si facile d'oublier ce qu'il nous offre.

Le bonheur, sans un mot, nous échappe en un instant, et il est si simple d'oublier qu'il reviendra. Qu'indubitablement, inlassablement, il reviendra. On se laisse prendre par la mélancolie, la tristesse et l'amertume, elles nous serrent dans leurs étreintes rassurantes, parce que habituelles. Elles nous tiennent dans leurs bras froids, et serrent de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à nous en briser, et on ne l'aura même pas remarqué, trop occupés à penser à ce bonheur perdu.

Pour Chesterfield, ce bonheur porte un nom étrange, a pas grand-chose sur le crâne, et le serre contre lui comme personne ne l'a jamais fait.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Chesterfield se sent à nouveau lui-même, entier, et il lui semble qu'il revient soudain dans son corps et dans sa tête, sans même avoir remarqué qu'il les avait quitté. La sensation du corps de Blutch pressé contre le sien, son odeur, le bruit de sa respiration, tout cela le prend à la gorge et lui donne un vertige l'espace d'un instant, complètement débordé par toute la joie qui l'atteint ; une joie telle qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années. Une joie telle qu'il n'avait jamais connu, s'il était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même.

Lorsque Blutch se recule légèrement, Chesterfield se rend compte qu'il a les joues trempées. Il n'avait même pas fait attention, trop concentré sur le corps qu'il avait dans ses bras.

– Je t'ignorais aussi émotif, sergent, renifle Blutch, lui-même dans un état comparable.

– Menteur, tu savais très bien, répond-t-il dans un sanglot, qui se transforme aussitôt en rire. Malgré tout, je te rends la pareille.

– Juste, ta gueule.

Ils sourient tous les deux, des sourires trop grands pour leurs visages, mais trop petits pour tout le bonheur qu'il ressentent, et Blutch enfouit à nouveau sa tête dans son cou, prenant une grande inspiration qu'il ne tente même pas de dissimuler.

Chesterfield est un instant tenté de déposer un baiser sur son front, mais s'en empêche.

Il pense alors, et seulement alors, qu'ils n'ont jamais partagé une telle étreinte. S'il a déjà eu Blutch dans ses bras, dans des moments de désespoir, de colère, ou de rires, il ne se sont jamais serrés ainsi. Avec sincérité.

Avec affection, ose-t-il penser.

Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils jamais fait avant ?

Leurs corps se tiennent parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, faits pour être emboîtés, les mains de Chesterfield trouvent naturellement le creux des reins de Blutch, et la tête de ce dernier repose entre son épaule et son cou comme si elle avait toujours été là.

Combien de nuits a-t-il passé, les yeux grands ouverts, à contempler la lune en rêvant de pouvoir un jour passer ses bras autour de Blutch ? Combien de fois a-t-il essayé de se convaincre de passer à autre chose, de ne pas espérer en vain, parce qu'après tout, il ne pourrait peut-être pas le retrouver avant plusieurs années, voir jamais.

Et quand bien même. Et quand bien même, rajoutait la lune avec amertume. Encore faut-il qu'il veuille bien de toi.

Chesterfield arrive tout juste à y croire. Il retient un sanglot, serre un peu plus fort, s'accroche à Blutch, et se jure de ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner. S'ils venaient à être séparés à nouveau, il doute qu'il y survivrait.

Il est ramené à la réalité par la petite voix d'un enfant :

– Blutch ? J'ai faim.

Blutch pousse un long soupir qui caresse la peau du cou de Chesterfield et lui donne un léger frisson.

– Lawrence n'était pas en train de faire à manger ? grogne-t-il, sans bouger d'un millimètre, confortablement installé contre le torse de Cornelius.

– Si, mais elle va trop lentement. Elle a besoin d'aide.

Il a une sorte de rire jaune, long, puis, après une grande respiration, se détache de Chesterfield pour sourire à Neema, qui les regarde avec les sourcils froncés sur ses grands yeux.

– J'arrive tout de suite.

– C'est qui ? demande Neema en montrant Chesterfield du doigt.

– Mon ami… Cornelius.

Il lui jette un coup d'œil, demandant silencieusement s'il peut l'appeler ainsi. Il hoche la tête, et gronde intérieurement son cœur d'avoir fait un aussi grand saut dans sa cage thoracique.

Neema l'observe toujours avec autant de méfiance, mais se détend un peu à la main de Blutch dans ses cheveux.

– On y va. Tu as besoin d'aide ? lance-t-il à Cornelius, désignant d'un geste du menton sa béquille qui repose toujours au sol.

Il assure que non, et commence à se baisser laborieusement, mais aussitôt doit-il essayer de plier son genou qu'il laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Blutch claque sa langue contre son palais.

– Arrête, grand crétin. Je vais le faire.

La béquille dans sa main en un instant, il la glisse dans celle de Cornelius avec une tendresse surprenante. Il le remercie par un petit sourire, et Blutch répond de même, mais ils sont aussitôt interrompus par Neema, qui les tire vers la maison d'un air résolu.

L'intérieur est tout aussi charmant que l'extérieur. Le papier peint pâle et les grandes fenêtres donne à l'orphelinat un aspect lumineux, chaleureux, et Cornelius, sans vraiment y réfléchir, se dit, une fois de plus, qu'il est à la maison.

Et après tout, si ici était sa maison, loin de lui l'idée de s'en plaindre.

Une odeur provient d'une porte entrouverte, mais Blutch le guide vers une autre pièce, une salle à manger, avec une grande table ronde trônant en son centre, décorée d'un bouquet de fleurs. Il lui fait signe de s'installer et lui assure qu'il revient tout de suite.

Cornelius, avec prudence, s'assoit, prenant grand soin de son genou. Il passe un regard curieux autour de lui, sur les rideaux bleu clair, sur les dessins d'enfants accrochés au mur, sur le poêle éteint, avant de se poser à nouveau sur Neema, installée juste en face de lui, le menton reposant sur ses petites mains, l'observant avec une intensité déconcertante.

Elle cligne des yeux. Cornelius déglutit.

– Tu es l'ami de, de Blutch ? Celui de la guerre ? demande-t-elle sans honte aucune.

Cornelius est pris de court, et bute sur ses mots avant de réussir enfin à sortir :

– Oui ! Oui, c'est moi ! C'est ça, oui, voilà, c'est moi !

Il lève les mains et les agite légèrement, un grand sourire nerveux sur le visage. Neema ne hausse même pas les sourcils. Elle ne détourne pas le regard pour autant. Cornelius a chaud à la nuque, et ses mains se font moites.

Étrangement vulnérable devant cette enfant, encore sous l'effet de l'euphorie de revoir Blutch, il se met à rire. Une sorte de gloussement, pas tout à fait nerveux, juste un éclat de voix parce que le bouillonnement d'émotions en lui ne lui permet pas de rester silencieux. Ça déborde. Il sent la couleur de son cœur se répandre autour de lui, petit à petit prendre chaque meuble de la pièce, et il commence à avoir peur que, quand elles atteindront Blutch, il se rendra compte de que Cornelius ressent vraiment.

Il ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre. Pas lorsqu'il vient de le retrouver.

– Ça fait peur, la guerre ?

Cornelius et Neema se fixent un instant en silence. Cornelius sent ses intérieurs se nouer, et serrer. Et serrer. Et serrer.

Oui, a-t-il envie de répondre. Bien sûr que oui. La guerre, c'est terrifiant. C'est craindre pour sa vie à chaque instant, et pire encore, craindre pour celles de ceux qu'on aime. La guerre c'est le sifflement des balles dans l'air, les cris d'agonie, les pleurs silencieux, les ordres hurlés, les promesses vides murmurés à soi-même. C'est les larmes sur les lettres, les bouteilles d'alcool s'empilant, c'est la chaleur des intestins coulant sur le sol. C'est la douleur. La vraie putain de douleur, qui commence et qui s'arrête jamais.

Mais il n'allait pas dire ça. Il n'allait pas dire ça à cet enfant. Quel âge avait-elle ? Cinq, six ans tout au plus ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir tout le sang qu'il avait sur les mains. Il n'enlèverait pas ses gants.

– Oui, répond-t-il après un long moment, la voix un peu rauque.

– Comme le monstre sous le lit ?

– Comme le monstre sous le lit.

– Mais le monstre sous le lit, il existe pas. La guerre, elle existe.

Cornelius s'écoute rire à nouveau. Un rire vide.

– Tu as raison, admet-il à voix basse.

Il ne veut pas lui mentir non plus. Et même s'il voulait, il ne pourrait pas. S'il essayait de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu peur, seul un sanglot sortirait.

Neema n'a pas l'air particulièrement affectée par sa réponse. Elle pose sa poupée sur la table, puis se penche pour regarder en-dessous. Cornelius suit son regard jusqu'à son genou, et retient un soupir.

– Tu t'es fait mal ? demande-t-elle, et la question semble inévitable, mais lourde comme un boulet de canon.

Cornelius pose presque sa main sur sa blessure, mais s'arrête juste au dessus. Sans la toucher tout à fait, il sent la chaleur de sa paume contre son genou, et elle lui fait mal.

Il prend une courte inspiration, tranchante comme un coup de poignard.

– Oui.

– Comment ?

Elle vient, cette question, et elle continuera de venir, et il le sait. Il l'a su dès l'instant où le sabre avait percuté sa rotule.

Il aimerait qu'elle arrête, malgré tout.

– Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de le savoir, chaton, dit une voix derrière lui.

Cornelius se retourne rapidement. Blutch se tient tout droit, une main tenant un plateau de thé, l'autre, celle de son côté blessé, reposant toujours contre son flanc. Il a les yeux rivés sur Neema, qui se redresse sur sa chaise, avec toute son importance d'enfant.

– J'ai pas besoin, mais j'ai envie.

Blutch rit silencieusement et pose le plateau sur la table, puis se laisse tomber sur une chaise, près de Cornelius. Il ne quitte pas Neema des yeux, et Cornelius a la désagréable impression qu'il évite son regard.

– Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler, explique Blutch patiemment. Demande-lui d'abord s'il veut bien. Et s'il ne veut pas, n'insiste pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça pourrait faire comme appuyer sur sa blessure. Mal.

Neema semble se contenter de la réponse. Elle attrape sa poupée par le bras, annonce bruyamment qu'elle va voir Lawrence, et quitte la pièce avec la prestance d'un colonel. Blutch pose une tasse devant Cornelius, et y verse le thé. Il est silencieux, et garde le regard bas. Il prend un biscuit et le mange sans un bruit, faisant une fixette sur ses propres genoux. Cornelius prend sa tasse de thé, si délicate, dans ses mains qui ont fait tant de mal, et brise le silence :

– Blutch. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Blutch reprend un biscuit.

– Blutch. Regarde-moi.

Devant la fenêtre, une mésange se pose sur une branche d'un arbre, et piaille. Son regard perçant se pose sur eux deux, et Cornelius a l'impression qu'elle retient son souffle.

– Je répète ma question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Blutch laisse échapper un long soupir et repose le biscuit. Dans un geste machinal, il se frotte l'épaule du bout des doigts, là où il a été blessé.

– Tu vas rire.

– Mais non, pas du tout.

– J'ai peur que si je te regarde, tu disparaisses. Que je me sois tout inventé. Que je sois délirant, fiévreux, quelque chose comme ça, et que l'illusion s'envole aussitôt que je la confronte.

Cornelius rit.

– Blutch. Je te promets que je suis bien là.

Il attrape son menton entre son pouce et son index et lui tourne la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Il ne se rend compte de l'intimité du geste que lorsqu'il est fini, et que sa main se repose sur sa cuisse. Blutch ne l'a pas quitté des yeux. Il y brûle quelque chose, pas comme la poudre à canon, ou les cadavres empilés, mais comme un cierge un jour de naissance, ou une cheminée pendant un épais blizzard.

C'est au tour de Cornelius de détourner le regard.

– Merci d'avoir demandé à Neema de ne pas insister pour savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé, dit-il, espérant que le changement de sujet apaisera le tremblement de son cœur.

– Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi compréhensif qu'elle, répond Blutch avec une certaine amertume, malgré son sourire.

Il se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, se tournant pour mieux observer Cornelius. Il croise les jambes, et souffle sur son thé.

– Tu ne vas pas me lâcher la grappe tant que je t'ai pas dit ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? devine Cornelius.

Blutch hausse les sourcils.

– C'est rien de spécial, pourtant, lui assure Cornelius. Un bête coup de sabre dans le genou. On m'a vite déclaré invalide, et puis… j'ai demandé d'être envoyé à Seattle parce que je savais que ton chariot était parti par là. J'ai du mal à dire s'ils étaient tristes de me voir partir ou heureux d'enfin ne plus m'avoir dans les pieds.

Blutch prend une gorgée de thé, étudiant soigneusement la silhouette de Cornelius. Après avoir été évitant, son regard est maintenant insistant, et Cornelius sent les poils de sa nuque se hérisser.

– Et tu es tout de suite venu ici ?

– Après plusieurs jours de voyage sur une carriole, mais, oui.

Un sourire suffisant étire les lèvres de Blutch. Il ressemble à une royauté, son trône en sa chaise, figure même de l'élégance pour l'espace d'un instant.

– Tu n'es pas passé voir tes parents avant ? Tu es directement venu me voir ?

Cornelius penche la tête en arrière, regarde le plafond. Prend en compte chaque petite fissure dans la peinture, les ombres projetées par le soleil de midi, l'odeur du thé, le chant des oiseaux, et, tout juste distinguables, des voix d'enfants.

– Ouais, répond-t-il, la voix enrouée. Tu sais que j'aime mes parents mais je, enfin, je leur ai envoyé une lettre quand même. J'irai leur rendre visite. J'ai juste, je voulais…

_Te voir,_ pense-t-il. _Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi depuis l'instant où j'ai retrouvé la tente vide. Ma vie n'a plus de __sens __sans toi. C'était ça ou me laisser crever sur un champ de bataille._

Peut-être un peu trop intense.

– Pas besoin de te justifier. Juste ravi de savoir que tu me détestes pas tant que ça, finalement.

Blutch étend soudain ses jambes et pose ses chevilles sur les cuisses de Cornelius. Malgré sa surprise, il le laisse faire, et il prend rapidement quelques gorgées de thé, pour faire croire que le geste ne l'a pas profondément perturbé.

– Fais gaffe, tu pourrais me faire changer d'avis.

Ils s'échangent un sourire qui a des allures de secret.

– J'aimerais bien voir ça, oui, murmure Blutch.

La tasse dans la main de Cornelius lui semble de plus en plus lourde, et il doit la poser, son regard toujours dans celui de Blutch. Il avale sa salive. Il se rappelle de respirer.

Et en un instant, les yeux de Blutch se posent sur quelque chose derrière Cornelius, et il sent soudain ses poumons à nouveau. La mésange à la fenêtre prend son envol.

– Tu voulais quelque chose ? demande Blutch d'une voix douce en reposant ses pieds sur le sol.

Cornelius se tourne.

Un enfant, avec les plus grands yeux que Cornelius n'ait jamais vu, reste immobile, pieds nus sur les carreaux, sa tunique tombant jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses cheveux crépus forment une auréole autour de sa tête d'angelot. Dans ses petites mains, iel tient un vieux livre, rongé par le temps, ses pages jaunies et gondolées, avec des mousquetaires sur sa couverture.

– Blue ? Histoire ?

Blutch sourit, et se recule légèrement sur sa chaise, puis tapote ses cuisses.

– Viens.

La démarche maladroite, l'enfant s'approche, serrant le livre de toutes ses forces. Iel considère Cornelius avec curiosité, mais lui passe devant sans la moindre once de peur, et grimpe sur les genoux de Blutch, qui passe un bras confiant autour de sa taille.

– Rowan, je te présente mon ami, Cornelius. Cornelius, Rowan.

Le terme « ami » sonne encore étrange sur la langue de Blutch, dit avec tant de facilité. Cornelius se demande depuis combien de temps il le considère ainsi. Depuis le premier jour, à son pub ? Peut-être depuis qu'il est venu le chercher sur ce champ de bataille, et qu'il est resté avec lui alors qu'il avait un trou dans l'épaule ?

Amis. Oui, il pourrait s'y faire.

– Blue, répète Rowan, en lui tendant le livre, les sourcils froncés.

– Blue ? fait Cornelius avec un sourire.

– Plus facile à dire que Blutch, répond-t-il en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux de Rowan. Va demander aux autres s'ils veulent venir écouter aussi.

Rowan, visiblement embêté mais silencieux, se laisse glisser au sol, et se dirige, péniblement mais sûrement, vers ce que Cornelius imagine être la cuisine.

– Si on m'avait dit que tu finirais responsable d'un orphelinat, je n'y aurais pas cru, dit-il.

Blutch repose _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ et finit son thé d'une traite.

– Pourquoi ? Tu sais pourtant très bien à quel point je m'étais attaché à notre bébé.

Il pose sa tasse vide sur le plateau, et passe ses doigts fins sur la hanse de la théière.

– Évidemment, mais prendre soin d'un orphelinat… C'est quand même une autre paire de manches, tu ne crois pas ?

– C'est pas comme si j'avais prévu ça depuis le départ, je suis pas arrivé à Seattle avec le projet d'attraper cinq marmots dans la rue et de les prendre sous mon aile.

– Ça aurait été parfaitement illégal.

Blutch hausse les épaules, d'une manière qui laisse penser que la légalité de ses actions aurait été le moindre de ses problèmes. Cornelius cache son sourire derrière sa tasse de thé.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ? Tu es arrivé, et le maire est venu te remettre les clefs, une tape sur l'épaule, et c'est parti ?

– Quand je suis arrivé, l'orphelinat était géré par une femme. Ma'am Downsborough. Vieille, décrépie. Affreuse, rajoute Blutch, le visage tendu. Vraiment affreuse.

Cornelius n'ose pas demander ce qui la rendait si terrible. Les lèvres pincées de Blutch suffisent.

Ses doigts, caressant toujours la hanse de la théière, tremblent d'une rage silencieuse. Il ferme le poing et le repose sur sa cuisse.

– Je pouvais pas les laisser avec elle, explique-t-il. Et, je… enfin, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

Il soupire.

– Et ces enfants, ils sont… tu vois. M'occuper d'eux m'allait très bien, conclut-t-il, un peu gêné.

Cornelius n'insiste pas. Il a envie de lui dire qu'il n'a aucune honte à aimer les enfants, à tenir à ceux-là, à avoir décidé d'en faire sa vie. Il a envie de lui dire, aussi, que l'idée même lui donne un peu le tournis, tant il se sent intoxiqué par l'amour. Que le voir interagir avec les enfants, ou lui apporter du thé, ou s'apprêter à leur lire un roman, lui donne le sentiment d'avoir des centaines de papillons dans l'estomac. Les mots sont au bord de ses lèvres, posés sur sa langue, et, pour les noyer, il reprend une grande gorgée de thé.

– Et qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? À Downsborough ?

Un sourire mauvais fend les lèvres de Blutch, et il se tourne vers son ami, les sourcils haussés.

– Ce qu'il arrive souvent aux vieilles personnes comme elle. Elle est décédée.

Cornelius s'étouffe sur sa gorgée de thé et relève rapidement la tête.

– Blutch, est-ce que tu as _tué cette femme _?

– Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclame Blutch, bien heureux de pouvoir éviter la question.

Rowan et Neema entrent dans la pièce, tous deux main dans la main avec une fille plus âgée. Elle doit avoir onze, douze ans, mais sa présence est celle d'un adulte. Elle a le nez droit et les cheveux très longs, de la farine sur sa robe, et lorsqu'elle sourit à Cornelius, elle a l'air triste.

– Bonjour, dit-elle, d'un ton quasiment professionnel. Je m'appelle Lawrence. Je suis Suquamish, continue-t-elle sur le même ton. Vous êtes ?

Déboussolé par cette enfant de mille ans, Cornelius reste coi, et c'est Blutch qui prend la parole.

– Cornelius. Chesterfield, rajoute-t-il, et l'expression de Lawrence change très légèrement, mais demeure indéchiffrable.

– Enchantée. Everett et Lian arrivent, rajoute-t-elle, en direction de Blutch.

– Merveilleux. Cornelius aura rencontré toute la famille, comme ça.

Une famille.

Et il en fait partie ?

Peut-être a-t-il mal compris.

Lui, Blutch, et cinq enfants. L'idée aurait pu le faire rire, mais elle lui prend juste le nez. Il finit son thé pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

– Il prendra la chambre du rez-de-chaussée ? demande Lawrence, tout en aidant Rowan à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

– Non, je pensais à lui faire monter les escaliers tous les soirs, avant sa jambe pétée, ça me semblait une bonne idée, répond Blutch.

Lawrence répond d'un « ah ah » sarcastique.

Cornelius, le cerveau encore fourmillant, et les pensées pas tout à fait claires, cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, le temps que la discussions arrive jusqu'à son cerveau et qu'il la comprenne enfin.

– Ici ? Moi ? La chambre ?

Blutch fit un grand sourire à Lawrence.

– Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était un peu lent.

– Peut-être que tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu penses réellement, au lieu de le laisser deviner, aussi, rétorque Lawrence, alors que Neema grimpe sur ses genoux.

Cornelius a la claire impression qu'il lui manque une information cruciale pour comprendre la discussion. Le visage de Blutch s'est figé, et il ne lâche pas Lawrence du regard. Elle a l'air très amusée.

– Euh, tente Cornelius.

– Bien sûr que tu vas venir habiter avec nous, dit Blutch avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Cornelius avale sa salive.

– On a une chambre de libre. Tant que tu aides par-ci, par-là… Enfin, raisonnablement. Avec ta jambe. Tu pourras aider à la cuisine. Ou au jardinage, avec Neema. Ou au ménage. Comme tu le sentiras.

– Blutch, fait Cornelius, le cœur dans la gorge. J'ai pas l'argent pour…

– J'ai jamais parlé d'argent.

Il reste coi, il a l'impression de tomber de sa chaise, en chute libre, pourtant il est parfaitement immobile. Ça pulse dans tout son corps. Il n'avait pas envisagé l'existence après avoir retrouvé Blutch. Le voir lui était apparu comme une finalité.

Il avait bien compris, alors. Une famille.

Oui, il pourrait s'y faire.

Blutch lui sourit.

– Bienvenu à la maison, lui souffle-t-il.

Cornelius a un rire étranglé.

– Bluuuuue ! crie un enfant en galopant dans la pièce, sa voix aiguë rebondissant contre les murs. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

L'enfant a de longs cheveux très noirs et des yeux fins pétillants. Iel sautille sur place, montrant fièrement un tournesol, encore plus grand que iel, à Blutch. Derrière iel, un peu penaud, un petit garçon bien coiffé et couvert de tâches de rousseur, fait un coucou timide à Cornelius, puis rougit en réalisant que ses mains sont pleines de terre, et les cache derrière son dos.

Blutch fronce les sourcils.

– Il est très joli, ton tournesol, mais tu n'es pas allé le voler dans un champ, j'espère bien ?

– Non, je l'ai trouvé, répond l'enfant sans broncher.

– Lian, dit Blutch dans une menace silencieuse.

– Il était de notre côté de la barrière, rétorque effrontément Lian.

Ils s'affrontent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Blutch soupire et se redresse.

– Je vais trouver un pot où le mettre. Ou un vase. Il doit y avoir un grand vase dans la cave… grommelle-t-il en s'éloignant. Everett, va te laver les mains, elles sont dégoûtantes, rajoute-t-il avant de disparaître derrière une porte.

Les joues d'Everett deviennent plus roses qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et il file rapidement dehors, pour se plonger les mains dans un seau d'eau, manifestement. Lian, quant à iel, tourne un regard acerbe vers Cornelius, et s'approche, l'observant avec toute l'intensité d'un enfant de sept ans (plus ou moins, Cornelius n'est pas très bon à estimer ce genre de choses).

– Tu es roux, remarque-t-iel.

– En effet.

– Comme Everett.

– Oui.

– Tu viens d'Irlande, toi aussi ?

– Je crois pas, non.

– Tu t'appelles comment ?

– Cornelius.

– Ça craint du boudin, comme prénom.

Cornelius grimace.

– On me l'a fait remarquer, oui.

– Mais Blue aussi, il a un prénom bizarre ! interjette Neema, qui s'impatiente sur les genoux de Lawrence.

– Blutch… Bleeeuuutche… fait Lawrence pour elle-même.

Cornelius repense, avec un pincement au cœur, au docteur qui avait élevé Blutch. Comment il lui avait donné ce nom en l'entendant gazouiller, tout bébé. Il songe à l'orphelinat dans lequel Blutch a passé une partie de son enfance, et se demande si ces enfants savent. S'ils savent comment il a vécu l'enfer, comme ils l'ont sans doute vécu avec Ma'am Downsborough.

Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu laisser ces enfants dans cette situation, quand il les avait découvert. Blutch n'allait pas laisser un seul bambin vivre l'horreur qu'il avait connu.

Les intestins de Cornelius se nouent. À peine avait-il survécu à une horreur, qu'il a été entraîné dans celle de la guerre, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en sont ressortis tout à fait entiers. Lui a un genou pété, et Blutch un trou pas si loin du cœur.

Et pourtant, il a sauvé ces enfants, et il les aime. Il les aime par rage peut-être, pas revanche contre le monde, mais il les aime profondément. Et grâce à lui, ses enfants existent. Et ses enfants rigolent, et sourient, et même Lawrence, qui semble si brisée, glousse derrière sa main lorsque Lian gesticule devant elle.

Cornelius n'a plus de thé dans sa tasse. Sa main hésite sur la hanse de la théière. Il se ressert.

Lian grimpe sur la table, et s'installe confortablement, balance ses jambes sur le bords. Everett, frottant ses mains sur son pantalon, semble effaré lorsqu'il rentre dans la pièce.

– Lian ! On a pas le droit ! dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

– Mais j'aime bien voir de plus haut.

Cornelius n'est pas bien sûr s'il doit réagir ou pas.

– Je ne pense pas que Blutch aimerait que tu sois assis là.

– Et tu vas la salir ! rajoute Lawrence, donnant une petite tape sur le genou de Lian, qui rit de plus belle.

– Si tu veux te sentir grand, tu peux monter sur mes épaules, propose Cornelius.

Lian songe à la possibilité quelques instants, puis, d'un mouvement leste, vient s'appuyer sur les genoux de Cornelius, et escalade d'iel-même son torse, pour finalement s'asseoir sur ses épaules. Iel pose ses petites mains sur sa tête et remue un peu, jusqu'à être assez bien installé à son goût. Cornelius pose ses mains sur ses tibias, et est surpris de se sentir sourire.

Oui, vraiment, il pourrait s'y faire.

Blutch revient avec un grand vase, qu'il a vaguement dépoussiéré et rempli d'eau. Il le pose sur le sol, prend le tournesol, et l'y dépose délicatement. Lian applaudit (sa propre cueillette, vraisemblablement), et cache un sourire derrière ses manches.

– Où en étions-nous ? dit Blutch en s'asseyant à sa place et ramenant le bouquin vers lui.

Lian passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cornelius, distraitement. Everett et Rowan sont sur le bord de leurs chaises, les yeux grands ouverts. Lawrence pose son menton sur la tête de Neema, toutes deux attentives.

Blutch ouvre le livre au marque-page.

– Ah, voici. _Ils s'approchèrent vivement de ce gentilhomme, qui paraissait fort affairé. Il avait ses bottes couvertes de poussière…_

* * *

La chambre du rez-de-chaussée a des murs d'une douce couleur bleue qui rappelle celle du ciel. Les draps, tout juste changés par Lawrence et Everett, sont plus doux que tout ce que Cornelius se rappelle avoir touché. La fenêtre donne sur le jardin, où Arabesque broute paisiblement, et le vent, s'infiltrant entre les carreaux entrouverts, fait danser les rideaux de dentelle.

À la lumière de la lune, assis sur le lit, Cornelius se débande petit à petit la jambe, avec grand soin, frémissant à chaque mouvement trop brusque. Lorsqu'il retire le dernier morceau recouvrant son genou, il garde les yeux fermés quelques instants, la peur dans les tripes.

Lorsqu'il ouvre des paupières tremblantes, le rayon de lune colore sa blessure d'un pâle bleu qui donne des impressions de chair morte.

La plaie, rouge, gonflée, n'a pas l'air de guérir. La douleur crépite dans toute la jambe de Cornelius, et il a un haut-le-cœur. Malade en la regardant, mais incapable d'en détacher les yeux, il reste un long moment à contempler ce trou dans sa chair, et pense, dans une tentative de réconfort, qu'au moins il ne voit plus ses propres os.

La porte émet un petit grincement lorsqu'elle s'ouvre. Blutch, une bougie à la main, entre silencieusement, et s'agenouille devant lui. Il pose ses doigts sous son genou, et lorsque Cornelius tressaille, il fronce les sourcils.

– Tu as mal lorsque je te touche ? demande-t-il d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

– Un peu, admet Cornelius.

– Je ne touche pas la blessure même.

– Je sais bien.

Blutch approche légèrement la flamme, pour mieux pouvoir inspecter. La blessure n'est vraiment pas belle.

– Un bête coup de sabre dans le genou ?

– Pendant une charge contre les Confédérés, confirme Cornelius. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me vise aussi bas…

– Un bête coup de sabre dans le genou, venant d'un Confédéré, répète Blutch, en levant un regard perçant vers lui.

Cornelius retient son souffle.

Il y a un instant de flottement.

– C'est vraiment dommage pour toi, conclut finalement Blutch en se relevant. Je vais te chercher de l'eau et des bandages propres.

– Merci. Pourquoi dommage ?

– Tu n'as pas pu avoir la belle mort glorieuse sur le champ de bataille que tu désirais, dit-il en sortant.

Cornelius a un rire jaune.

Se laisser mourir, il y avait songé. Après le départ de Blutch, il avait pensé à des choses bien pires. Pendant plusieurs jours, finir embroché sur le champ de bataille se présentait comme sa meilleure alternative.

La Lune, entre les rideaux, lui rappelle qu'elle connaît ses secrets.

Il se lève et clopine jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il la referme, et tire les rideaux.

Lorsqu'il se laisse à nouveau tomber sur le matelas, sa plaie l'élance terriblement, et il se mord le poignet pour ne pas faire de bruit. Exprimer sa douleur à voix haute serait avouer qu'il a mal, et que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il ne se sent pas encore prêt à faire ça.

Sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux, il fait de son mieux pour ignorer l'existence de la blessure purulente qui lui traverse le genou.

Blutch revient avec une bassine d'eau, du tissu, et des bandages propres. Il s'installe à nouveau devant Cornelius, trempe délicatement le tissu, et commence à lui nettoyer le genou avec une délicatesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore.

Des souvenirs de scènes pas si différentes, de Cornelius nettoyant la plaie de balle de Blutch, flottent entre eux. Blutch trempe à nouveau le tissu dans l'eau, et celle-ci devient un peu plus sombre. Dans la demie-pénombre, ils ne peuvent que deviner la couleur rouge du sang.

– Tu l'as depuis combien de temps ?

– Une semaine, quelque chose comme ça.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue de saigner comme ça…

Cornelius préfère ne pas penser à la réponse.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle un médecin ? Tu n'auras même pas besoin de te déplacer, je peux le faire venir…

– Je suis sûr, répond fermement Cornelius.

Il ne peut pas le risquer.

Blutch soupire, mais n'insiste pas. Il essore le tissu, regarde l'eau sombre s'en égoutter.

Incapable de le regarder à ses pieds plus longtemps, Cornelius se détourne, par une pudeur à laquelle il n'a pas plus envie de réfléchir.

Tout se bouscule, et il a mal, et les rayons de la Lune passant sous les rideaux se moquent de lui.

Si les étoiles brûlent le ciel, depuis combien de temps souffre-t-il ? Des millions, milliards d'années ? Plus encore ?

– Comment va ton épaule, toi ? murmure Cornelius, baissant sa voix encore.

– Pas si mal. Je ne peux toujours pas la rouler, ou la bouger, mais je peux faire ça.

Il plie le coude, puis fait tourner son poignet, avant d'attraper les bandages, et revenir prendre soin du genou de Cornelius.

– Tu sais si un jour, tu pourras…

– Jamais comme avant. Le docteur dit qu'elle continue de guérir, et qu'elle continuera ainsi pendant un moment, et il faut que j'en prenne bien soin les premières années. Petit à petit, j'en récupérerai l'usage. Mais je dois faire attention jusqu'à la tombe.

Il fait un nœud, se redresse, s'époussette, puis s'assoit à côté de Cornelius.

Leurs cuisses se touchent. Avec comme seules lumières les quelques rayons de lune passant sous les rideaux, et la bougie posée sur la table de nuit, ils se distinguent à peine. Cornelius est soudain très conscient de sa respiration, et n'est plus bien sûr de combien de temps il est censé inspirer.

On dit souvent que le bonheur et l'amour rendent légers. Que ça fait flotter sur un nuage. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Cornelius.

L'air qu'il respire est si épais, et il a l'impression de peser des tonnes et des tonnes et de s'enfoncer dans le matelas. Ses cheveux sont lourds sur son crâne, ses vêtements sur sa peau, ses poumons se remplissent d'amour, et cet amour est fait de plomb.

Il devrait dire quelque chose. Et il sait parfaitement ce qu'il devrait dire. Il a passé des mois à trouver la meilleure façon de le faire. À imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, sachant très bien que chacun lui était un peu plus douloureux. Et pourtant il avait été incapable de s'arrêter d'en rêver, jour et nuit.

Et maintenant que Blutch est en face de lui, rien ne lui vient à l'esprit, sauf trois mots, et ils passent en boucle, ils prennent toute la place, et il a peur de les dégueuler s'il ouvre la bouche.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas les dire. Pas à voix haute. Jamais. Il ne peut pas perdre ce qu'il vient tout juste de retrouver.

– La chambre te convient ? demande Blutch, sur un ton qui sonne faux.

– Elle est très bien. Tu es à l'étage, toi ?

– Oui, comme tous les enfants. Sauf Lawrence, qui a une chambre dans le grenier. Elle se l'est aménagée et peinte elle-même. Ils dormaient tous dans la même pièce quand c'était Downsborough qui commandait.

– Avec pleins de pièces vides ?

– Oh, elle mettait ses trucs dedans.

La hargne dans la voix de Blutch lui rappelle le ton qu'il employait en parlant de la guerre. Une haine si profonde, si brûlante, qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être dans le coin lorsqu'elle fera éruption.

Et en même temps, il n'a envie d'être nul part ailleurs.

Une part de lui ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander si Blutch est capable de la même intensité pour d'autres choses.

– Heureusement qu'elle n'est… plus là, alors.

– Ça, je te le confirme, rit froidement Blutch. Les enfants ont déjà connu assez d'atrocités pour une seule vie. Si Downsborough était restée plus longtemps... Enfin… je sais pas comment ils auraient pu survivre.

– Tu l'as bien fait, toi, murmure Cornelius.

Les coins de la bouche de Blutch se crispent.

– Il y a des choses bien pires que notre guerre.

Quelque chose se serre terriblement dans le torse de Cornelius.

Est-ce à lui de protéger les enfants en leur cachant la réalité de la guerre, ou est-ce les enfants qui le protègent en ne parlant pas de leurs vies ?

De quelle force Blutch a-t-il besoin pour s'occuper d'eux, alors que lui-même a été brisé encore et encore ? Celle d'un soldat, ou peut-être quelque chose de plus grand encore ?

– Je suis là, maintenant, dit Cornelius, le souffle court.

Blutch sourit.

– Oui. On est là.

* * *

– Lian, ralentis ! lance Blutch, une main sur le côté de sa bouche pour faire porter sa voix.

Il est promptement ignoré alors que Lian effectue un impressionnant dérapage sur le sentier de pierre, glisse sur de la boue, se prend les pieds dans un caillou, et s'écrase face contre terre.

Un hurlement strident fait s'envoler les oiseaux.

– Je reviens, dit Blutch en grinçant des dents.

Il lâche les rênes d'Arabesque et court vers l'enfant, qui s'égosille, en larmes, en se tenant le visage.

Cornelius, installé sur le dos d'Arabesque, passe une main distraite dans sa crinière. Elle continue sa route tranquillement, suivant Blutch au pas. Les rênes n'ont jamais servi à grand-chose, de toute manière. C'est surtout pour assurer aux habitants de Seattle que Blutch ne lâche pas un cheval fou dans leur ville.

Rowan, assise juste devant Cornelius, presque sur ses genoux, observe avec intensité le pissenlit que Lawrence lui a ramassé.

Blutch avait dit à Cornelius que Rowan était une petite fille, même si la plupart des gens pensaient le contraire. Lorsqu'il avait voulu creuser le sujet, Blutch avait déclaré, avec autorité, que si Rowan disait être une fille, c'était bien assez pour lui.

Alors c'est bien assez pour Cornelius aussi.

– On va trouver des vêtements pas trop chers sur Seattle ? demande-t-il à Lawrence.

– Il y a plusieurs boutiques avec de très bons prix et de beaux vêtements, quand on sait où trouver, explique-t-elle. Pas dans les quartiers blancs, faut aller voir dans la périphérie, dans les quartiers irlandais, Noirs, Suquamish et Duwamish.

Cornelius se tait un instant, cherche les mots justes.

– Il y a beaucoup d'autres Suquamish qui habitent par ici ?

– Non, répond Lawrence, l'air grave. La plupart sont de l'autre côté de la rivière, au nord-ouest.

Il hoche la tête, n'osant pas en dire plus. Le sujet a l'air difficile. Il n'a aucune envie d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il a déjà bien assez à faire avec la sienne.

Arabesque s'arrête juste devant Blutch, qui est en train de frotter doucement le nez de Lian, lui promettant qu'iel n'avait rien, et lui demandant si ça faisait encore mal. Lian, reniflant, secoue la tête, et sèche ses larmes avec ses paumes.

– Ça va aller ? demande Cornelius.

– Oui, dit Lian, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur d'enfant. J'ai même pas mal.

Les joues rougies et les yeux bouffis, iel repart fièrement, avec la démarche d'un politicien en plein campagne pour se faire réélire. Blutch rigole doucement et reprend les rênes d'Arabesque, mais Everett vient lui tirer sur le bas de la chemise, les yeux bas, terriblement timide devant Cornelius, même après quelques jours.

– Tu veux prendre les rênes ? dit Blutch.

Everett hoche la tête.

– Tiens.

Everett donne la béquille qu'il transportait à Neema pour pouvoir prendre les rênes. La petite fille, plus petite que la béquille, la tient difficilement contre son torse, et Lawrence la récupère délicatement.

Everett a les yeux brillants, et Cornelius ne se souvient pas l'avoir déjà vu sourire autant. Il donne une caresse à Arabesque avant de la guider d'un pas plus sûr vers les petites maisons en bois, moins raffinées que celles du centre-ville, qui apparaissent progressivement sur leur gauche.

De plus en plus de monde croisent leur chemin, et on les salue, plusieurs vont serrer chaleureusement la main de Blutch, qui semble s'être fait bonne réputation dans la ville entière. Les enfants, aussi, sont connus par noms, et tous, sauf Everett, semblent ravis de recroiser telle ou telle personne, des accolades et des baisers sont échangés. Lorsqu'ils croisent une grande femme noire aux très longs cheveux tressées, Rowan a des étoiles dans les yeux, et ne parle plus que d'elle pour le reste du trajet.

Ils s'arrêtent enfin devant une charmante petite boutique, qui a des pots de fleurs sous ses fenêtres, et devant laquelle on a suspendu diverses robes et chemises brodées. Des femmes sont arrêtées et touchent des beaux foulards, rigolent entre elles, les essayent.

Blutch pose ses mains sur la taille de Cornelius pour l'aider à descendre.

Lawrence lui donne sa béquille. Il la cale sous son bras, et jure entre ses dents lorsque son genou se plie très légèrement au moment où son pied touche le sol. Rowan ouvre la bouche en grand mais ne dit rien.

Cornelius sèche rapidement les larmes au coin de ses yeux, et relève la tête pour sourire à Blutch, qui a l'air suspicieux. D'un geste de la main, il lui assure que ce n'est rien, qu'il a mal mais que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Aucun des deux n'y croit.

Lian ouvre la porte d'un grand geste éhonté et s'exclame avec force de sa voix stridente :

– Nous avons besoin de nouveaux vêtements !

La femme derrière le comptoir lève les yeux de son livre et sourit.

– Oui, ça, je pouvais m'en douter, dit-elle de sa voix rauque.

Blutch tient la porte ouverte pour laisser passer Cornelius et les autres enfants.

– Bonjour, Ida, salue-t-il joyeusement. Tout va comme tu veux ?

– Pour le mieux, assure-t-elle.

Elle referme son livre et se lève.

Cornelius prend alors connaissance de deux faits : Ida fait bien une tête de plus que lui, et Ida est sublime.

Les oreilles chaudes, il baisse les yeux sur le sol, faisant mine de faire attention à là où il clopine.

– C'est la petite fille dont tu m'avais parlé l'autre fois ? demande Ida lorsque Rowan se précipite, aussi vite qu'elle le peut de ses jambes instables d'enfant, vers les robes qui sont suspendues au mur.

– Rowan, oui. Rowan, je te présente Ida.

Rowan n'écoute pas, trop concentrée à regarder les robes avec admiration.

Ida, la peau sombre et les cheveux frisés, porte un pantalon et un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle observe la gamine s'émerveiller de ses créations.

– Cornelius, voici Ida, une très bonne amie à moi. Ida, voici Cornelius.

– Cornelius, répète Ida, et elle tourne un regard pétillant vers lui.

Il baisse une fois de plus les yeux, se sentant très à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

Lawrence vient serrer la main d'Ida avec cet air très professionnel qu'elle prend lorsqu'elle connaît mal quelqu'un, et dont Cornelius commence tout juste à voir la fin.

– Bonjour, Ida. Les affaires vont bien ?

Ida lui serre la main en retour, l'air amusé.

– Très bien, merci Lawrence.

Lian a déjà récupéré quelques chemises, et les essaye d'iel-même, et encourage un Everett mortifié à faire de même. Neema s'est dissimulée derrière les jambes de Blutch, mais transperce Ida de son regard. Ida n'en semble pas perturbée.

– De quoi avez-vous besoin, dites-moi ? dit Ida en tapant dans ses mains.

– De robes pour Rowan, et d'une garde-robe entière pour Cornelius. Il n'a pas ramené grand-chose. Et seulement des vêtements militaires.

– Effectivement, il va falloir faire quelque chose, et très vite, dit-elle, balayant du regard les fringues qu'il porte, une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres.

Elle voit l'air mortifié de Cornelius, et rit. Elle a un rire fort, enroué mais lumineux.

– Je rigole, lui assure-t-elle d'un ton plus doux. Tu es très bien. Mais on va te trouver des choses qui te vont mieux. Neema, tu voudras m'aider à trouver de belles choses pour Cornelius ?

Neema, les mains agrippant toujours la jambe de Blutch derrière laquelle elle se dissimule, sort légèrement la tête. Méfiante malgré le sourire tendre d'Ida, elle hésite. Puis, après ce qui semble être un long moment de réflexion, elle opine du chef.

– Merveilleux, roucoule Ida. Viens, Cornelius, on va aller t'asseoir.

– Je vais rester ici, informe Blutch, qui retient Lian d'une main pour l'empêcher de grimper sur les étagères, tout en faisant de grands sourires à Rowan qui nage dans la robe qu'elle tente d'essayer.

Quelque chose s'allume dans le regard de Lawrence.

– Non, vas-y, vas avec eux, tu sauras mieux jauger ce qui va bien à Cornelius, assure-t-elle.

Ce qui paraît étrange, parce que rien ne permet de douter des talents d'Ida dans la question ; elle a l'air d'être une spécialiste, et Blutch semble lui faire confiance. Il n'y a pas besoin de lui dans la cabine d'essayage.

Blutch, quant à lui, a un peu de rouge aux joues.

– Non, vraiment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste, Rowan aura envie de mon avis…

– Je porte plus de robes que toi, dit Lawrence d'un ton définitif.

Blutch semble l'accepter comme la conclusion du débat, et suit Ida et Neema dans l'arrière-boutique, sous le regard médusé de Cornelius, qui aimerait bien comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

– Allez, lui dit Lawrence, et il se reprend.

Il entre dans l'arrière-boutique à son tour, et est immensément soulagé de pouvoir prendre place sur une chaise. Il s'installe avec difficulté, aidé par un Blutch soucieux, pose ses béquilles contre le dossier.

L'arrière-boutique n'est pas très grande, et peu lumineuse, elle n'est éclairée que d'une seule fenêtre. Beaucoup d'exemplaires de vêtements sont empilés dans des caisses, et des mannequins présentent des tenues inachevées, des épingles enfoncées dans leurs peaux en tissus clairs.

– Tu n'as besoin de rien, par hasard, Blutch ? demande Ida, en commençant à sortir des chemises, des pantalons, des gilets, des sous-vêtements.

– Non, je crois que ça ira. Peut-être des foulards pour mettre mon bras en écharpe.

– On peut s'arranger.

* * *

La prochaine heure est consacrée à choisir et essayer tous les vêtements qu'Ida propose à Cornelius ; beaucoup qu'il n'aurait jamais, sauf dans ses songes les plus fous, envisagé mettre, mais, il doit admettre, qui lui vont comme un gant. Il pose tout de même son veto lorsqu'elle lui propose une longue jupe.

– Dommage, soupire-t-elle. Ça aurait été pratique, avec ta jambe.

– Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi, dit-elle, en désignant le pantalon qu'elle porte fièrement.

Blutch, tout le long, reste très silencieux, et ne donne des commentaires que lorsque Ida les demande. Il semble être d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle propose. La plupart du temps, il ne regarde même pas Cornelius, concentré sur les vêtements dans les caisses, ou les mannequins, ou la moindre distraction à la fenêtre.

Cornelius essaye d'ignorer la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Neema, au contraire, est extrêmement vocale, et a son mot à dire pour absolument tout. Six ans, et pourtant déjà experte en mode. Elle donne son avis sur la coupe, la couleur, et même si elle n'a clairement pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parle et veut seulement faire la grande, Ida prend chaque remarque avec attention.

Rowan entre de temps en temps, pour montrer une robe ou une jupe. Ida et Blutch sont ravis, attendris par chacune de ses interventions, tandis que Neema prend la même posture critique qu'elle a avec Cornelius.

Lorsqu'ils en ont fini avec lui, Cornelius a deux gros sacs remplis de fringues dans les bras, et Lawrence et Blutch viennent à son secours pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses béquilles et rejoindre la pièce principale.

– Tu vas avoir de quoi payer tout ça ? s'inquiète-t-il, alors que Lawrence dépose les sacs sur le comptoir.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Blutch. Ida nous en offre presque la totalité. Comme on nous offre une majeure partie de notre nourriture, de nos savons, de nos chaussures. La communauté prend soin de nous, et on prend soin des enfants en échange.

Cornelius regarde Ida, qui est en train de recoudre une robe pour l'ajuster aux proportions de Rowan, et a une détonation dans le cœur.

– Tu pleures ? s'étonne Blutch dans un murmure.

– C'est rien, assure Cornelius en se séchant les yeux. T'inquiètes pas.

Blutch fait les quelques pas qui les séparent, et écrase une larme avec son pouce, ses autres doigts caressant la mâchoire de Cornelius. Il ne semble pas penser à ce qu'il fait, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

Il y a une mésange qui chante, dehors.

Blutch ne s'éloigne pas, et ils se regardent sans un mot. Sa main n'a pas quitté sa joue. Cette caresse est plus douloureuse que le coup de sabre dans le genou.

Il fait plein jour, mais Cornelius est certain de sentir le regard de la Lune sur sa nuque.

Un peu bêtement, il se dit que Blutch a de beaux yeux. De beaux cils. Qu'il a de belles lèvres aussi, et il se demande s'il le sait. Si le monde entier le sait. S'il est le seul à le penser. S'il est le seul à le savoir.

Combien de fois se sont-ils touchés, ces derniers jours ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois, a-t-il eu l'impression qu'il mourrait pour renaître sous les mains de Blutch, un homme nouveau et plus sensible encore que celui d'avant ?

Il sait très bien pourquoi. Il sait parfaitement pourquoi. Il se demande combien d'autres savent pourquoi.

– Ton col, murmure Blutch.

La toute nouvelle chemise que porte Cornelius a été parfaitement ajustée par Ida. Pourtant, la main de Blutch descend sur son col, le refait, le lisse. Ses doigts effleurent son cou et sa clavicule révélée par les quelques boutons qui sont restés ouverts. Et son regard quitte le sien mais il est toujours aussi brûlant, il atteint directement sa poitrine. Cornelius est certain qu'il aura un coup de soleil.

– BLUTCH ! crie-t-on. CORNELIUS !

Ils sursautent tous les deux.

Hershey et Joe se tiennent dans l'embrasure de la porte, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Hershey n'est pas sobre, il vacille contre Joe, les joues rouges. Il fait un grand signe de la main à Blutch et Cornelius, puis à Ida et aux enfants.

– Quel plaisir de vous trouver ici ! s'exclame Hershey, se libérant de l'étreinte de Joe pour venir vigoureusement leur serrer la main.

Ida pose une main sur sa hanche, l'air amusée. Cornelius, dépassé par les événements, prend la main que Joe lui tend.

– On venait juste, on venait juste chercher de nouvelles chemises, parce que j'ai déchiré presque toutes les miennes, irrécupérables, et comme Ida est si bonne couturière…

Hershey ne parle à personne en particulier, son attention est détourné par la robe que porte Rowan, et il se met à la couvrir de compliments dans un flot de conscience inarrêtable.

Joe, dans un bien meilleur état, sourit à Cornelius, et lorsqu'il lui lâche la main, s'approche un peu de lui, et parle d'une voix basse :

– Je ne savais pas que Blutch et toi, vous étiez…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais fait un petit sourire entendeur.

Cornelius n'entend rien du tout.

– Quoi ?

– Blutch et toi, répète-t-il.

Cornelius le regarde sans comprendre.

– Ensemble, finit Joe dans un murmure.

Le sang monte aux joues de Cornelius avec la puissance d'un volcan en pleine éruption. Bouche bée, il reste coi devant Joe, qui hausse les sourcils dans l'attente, puis se déconfit peu à peu devant la tronche que tire Cornelius.

– T'en fais pas ! dit-il, levant légèrement les mains pour le rassurer. Hershey et moi, aussi, on…

– On est pas… Pas du tout, s'étouffe Cornelius, qui espère que Joe lit la détresse dans son regard.

La détresse d'un homme secrètement amoureux de celui qui se tient juste à côté d'eux. Qui n'a pas semblé entendre ce que Joe vient d'insinuer. Cornelius espère qu'il n'a pas entendu. Putain, Dieu, fais qu'il n'ait pas entendu.

C'est au tour de Joe de rougir.

– Désolé, j'ai cru, la façon dont vous…

– Tu as mal cru, murmure Cornelius comme on admet une défaite. Quelle drôle d'idée...

Blutch s'éloigne d'un pas soudain, qui surprend Cornelius, et prend la main de Rowan, l'éloignant légèrement de Hershey.

Est-ce qu'il a entendu ?

– Il va falloir qu'on y aille, dit-il poliment à Hershey et Joe. On a d'autres courses à faire.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr, approuve Hershey en hochant fortement de la tête. Beaucoup de petites bouches à nourrir.

– Voilà, dit Blutch avec un sourire pincé.

S'il a entendu, qu'en-a-t-il pensé ?

Il lâche la main de Rowan pour sortir des billets de sa poche et les tend à Ida, qui les prend précautionneusement, observant Blutch avec confusion. Il lui fait une sorte de grimace, qu'elle seule semble comprendre, et appelle Lian et Lawrence qui sont en train des foulards dans un coin de la boutique.

– On y va, dit-il fermement.

Dégoûté, peut-être, par ce qu'a suggéré Joe ?

Lawrence, Everett et Lian rassemblent les sacs et suivent Neema hors de la boutique. Cornelius, encore abasourdi, salue civilement Hershey et Joe, et sort, avec l'impression d'avancer dans de l'épais coton. Blutch reste en arrière encore quelques instants, pour échanger quelques mots avec Ida, puis les rejoint, et sans un regard pour Cornelius, reprend la marche, s'enfonçant dans Seattle.

Dégoûté, ou est-ce autre chose encore ?

Cornelius clopine aussi vite qu'il le peut pour le rejoindre.

– Ça va ? demande-t-il, espérant que son affolement ridicule ne transparaît pas dans sa voix.

– Très bien, et toi ?

Il avale sa salive. Blutch regarde droit devant lui, serrant la main de Rowan, qui a du mal à suivre le pas. Elle finit par le lâcher, pour marcher avec Neema, un peu plus en arrière. Blutch prend un sac à Lian, met la main de son bras blessé dans sa poche.

– Ça va, répond Cornelius.

_ Idiot_, pense-t-il. _Double crétin._

Un silence pesant règne entre eux. Cornelius se racle la gorge.

– Elle est chouette, Ida.

– Oui.

– Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

– Depuis le moment où je suis arrivé à Seattle.

– Elle… Elle est bonne à ce qu'elle fait.

– C'est sûr.

– Elle est très belle.

Blutch lui jette un regard en biais, qui ne dure qu'une demie-seconde.

– Tu trouves ? dit-il d'un ton très neutre.

_ Le plus grand débile du monde entier_, s'insulte Cornelius intérieurement.

– Euh… oui. Pas toi ?

Blutch renifle dans un faux rire sec.

– Je saurais pas te dire. Je regarde pas vraiment les femmes de cette manière.

Cornelius reste silencieux.

– Les hommes m'intéressent bien plus, dit Blutch.

Il continue d'avancer. Cornelius reste immobile.

* * *

Cela fait des jours que Cornelius dort.

Il se réveille de temps en temps, en pleine nuit ou en plein jour, en nage dans ses draps trempés de sueur, parfois Blutch est près de lui, ou Lawrence, ou un autre des enfants. On lui caresse les cheveux, on passe un tissu froid sur son front, on lui murmure des choses qu'il est incapable de comprendre. Parfois on change ses draps, ses vêtements, son bandage.

Il fait des cauchemars fiévreux, se réveille et hallucine, ouvre les yeux sur la Lune qui rit ouvertement de sa souffrance. Il pleure sans un bruit, hurle à la douleur, les moments se mélangent et s'emmêlent comme une bobine de laine. Et au sein des fils qui l'étranglent, il se perd, il déchire et cherche et crie. Il est brûlant, puis glacial.

Il a le mal de mer, la peur des coups de feu, le manque des bras de sa mère, la douleur de la mort, et l'amour qu'il ne sait plus mettre en mots.

Lors de ses rares moments de conscience, on lui donne de l'eau, de la soupe, Blutch lui parle, d'une voix basse, réconfortante, et Cornelius se laisser bercer par la mélodie de sa voix, sans chercher à répondre à ses questions. Parfois, il sent sa main sur lui, et elle lui fait oublier la douleur qui lui dévore le genou puis la jambe entière.

Mais très vite la fièvre l'endort à nouveau.

Il voit des étoiles sur ses paupières, et elles le brûlent.

Il ouvre les yeux, et la lumière l'aveugle.

On a tiré les rideaux de sa fenêtre, et le soleil de l'après-midi tombe sur son visage. D'un bras épuisé, il se cache les yeux, et quelqu'un s'affaire aussitôt auprès de lui.

– Excusez-moi, je ferme les rideaux ! dit une voix qu'il ne connaît pas.

Il entend le bruit des rideaux tirés, puis quelques pas, et quelqu'un qui s'assoit sur une chaise, tout près de son lit. Récalcitrant, Cornelius retire son avant-bras, et ouvre un œil vitreux, puis un autre.

Un visage lui sourit.

L'air avenant, une moustache au-dessus de sa lèvre, habillé d'une chemise trop grande pour lui, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années lui présente joyeusement ses dents. Ce visage inconnu, radieux, penché sur lui, donne à Cornelius un pic de stress. Il se sent se raidir.

Puis il aperçoit Blutch, appuyé contre le mur, et il se calme. Un peu.

– Bonjour, dit l'inconnu. Je suis le Docteur Moore.

Il ne veut pas voir de docteur.

– Bonjour, répond Cornelius d'une voix pâle.

La faiblesse de sa voix lui fait peur. La tête lui tourne, et il a un haut-le-cœur. Moore lui tend une bassine, mais Cornelius la rejette d'un petit geste de la main.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas voir de docteur ?

Si la douleur à son genou est bien moins pire que les jours précédents, il sent tout de même les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'est pas un sabre qui est planté dans sa rotule, ce sont des centaines qui parcourent toute sa jambe, le coupent de part et d'autres, lui arrachent les os et les brisent pour en sortir la moelle. Il sent tout son sang, brûlant, qui parcourt ses veines, et sa tête est si lourde qu'on pourrait s'en servir comme boulet de canon. Ses lèvres sont terriblement sèches, et lorsqu'il déglutit, il lui semble avaler de la mélasse.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? demande-t-il, et ses cordes vocales tremblent et s'affaissent.

– C'est votre blessure au genou, je le crains.

Moore remonte ses petites lunettes sur son nez bourbonien.

– Elle s'est terriblement infectée, et votre corps essaye de lutter contre. C'est ce qui vous rend si malade, explique-t-il avec un sourire navré. L'infection est en train de se propager, elle vous bouffe les muscles.

Cornelius a à nouveau envie de gerber. Mais Blutch s'approche alors avec un verre d'eau. Moore l'aide à se redresser, et Blutch lui tient le verre tandis qu'il boit. Leurs yeux se croisent l'espace d'un instant, et Cornelius aimerait que la fièvre le refroidisse.

Il boit tout le verre, de la sueur goutte le long de son dos, ses paupières sont lourdes. Il se sent sombrer à nouveau, mais il s'accroche à la sensation de la main de Moore le maintenant en place. Au bruit du verre qui se repose. À la voix de Blutch.

Blutch. Il s'accroche à Blutch. Pour la millième fois, il s'accroche à Blutch.

– Ça fait presque une semaine que t'es dans un état pas possible, dit celui-ci. Le Docteur Moore te visite depuis quelques jours déjà, mais tu étais endormi les dernières fois.

– Une semaine… ?

Une migraine monte dans les tempes de Cornelius et l'angoisse se répand dans son ventre.

Si le docteur a observé la blessure, a-t-il pu savoir, a-t-il pu dire… ?

C'est ça. C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas voir de docteur.

Il se rallonge, ferme les yeux. Il a l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le matelas, et de s'enfoncer, s'enfoncer, s'enfoncer, tomber dans un ravin. Il respire si fort. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il respire si fort ? Est-ce que Blutch respirait si fort lorsqu'il guérissait ?

– Je peux soulager la douleur, mais je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus, explique le Docteur Moore. Je désinfecte la blessure régulièrement, bien sûr, mais je ne crains qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Peut-être que Blutch respirait comme ça, lui aussi. Cornelius se demande s'il a eu aussi mal. Il se demande s'il a toujours mal, parfois. Est-ce qu'il s'est assez bien occupé de lui ? Est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire mieux, plus, et depuis combien de temps aurait-il pu faire mieux ? Depuis le premier jour, le tout premier, peut-être, depuis les premiers mots, séparés par un comptoir ? Même si Blutch l'aimait en retour, est-ce qu'il aurait raison de le faire ?

– Pour l'instant, je veux attendre…

Sa tête tourne, elle tourne, elle tourne comme une roue, il est emmené sur une route qu'il ne connaît pas, il est couvert de poussières, de boue, d'herbe. Il ne veut pas y aller. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'éloigne de Blutch. Il doit prendre soin de lui, et si sa blessure à l'épaule s'infecte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fera si ça se propage ? Son cœur est si près, et s'il est touché ?

– ...voir comment votre corps gère ça, si vous avez de la chance l'infection va disparaître d'elle-même…

Il devrait être en train de s'occuper de Blutch. Il devrait être en train de l'emmener loin d'ici, à l'abri, le plus loin possible des sabres et des fusils. Il n'a jamais voulu être là, c'est par sa faute qu'il s'est retrouvé dans cet enfer, c'est à lui de l'en sortir, c'est à lui de prendre soin de lui. C'est à cause de lui qu'il a été blessé. Qu'il s'est fait tiré dessus.

– ...tout mon possible pour aider ce processus, bien sûr, je vais venir vous voir tous les jours, et Blutch me tient au courant. Lui et les enfants…

Et si Blutch meurt ? Par sa faute ? Et s'il meurt ? S'il meurt ? S'il meurt ? S'il meurt ?

– ...sinon, il faudra amputer…

Cornelius replonge.

* * *

Il est au centre d'un champ de bataille.

Un champ après la bataille.

Il n'y a aucun bruit, et le ciel est noir d'encre car toutes les étoiles sont tombées.

Elles jonchent à ses pieds, agonisantes. D'étoiles elles deviennent supernovas, puis elles s'éteignent, les unes après les autres, et il se fait de plus en plus sombre.

Il marche dans ce champ de mort, ses pieds s'enfoncent dans la terre ensanglantée, sa jambe s'effondre sous lui, et il rampe parmi les astres mourants.

Cherchant la Lune, il enfonce les ongles et se tire, s'égratigne sur les cailloux et les lames, il n'arrive pas bien à ouvrir les yeux. Et il se fait plus sombre encore, il fera bientôt noir.

Il doit trouver la Lune.

Il doit trouver Blutch.

Il chercher la silhouette d'un cheval du regard, et il halète, il tremble, il a peur qu'il soit trop tard déjà. De toutes ses forces, il rampe ses jambes mortes à travers les étoiles.

Des larmes lumineuses coulent de ses joues vers le haut et montent au ciel, qu'elles iront allumer, minuscules.

Blutch repose parmi les étoiles. Il semble endormi. Le sang autour de sa tête forme un halo funèbre. Cornelius cherche à ouvrir sa chemise pour voir la blessure, mais n'arrive plus à faire marcher ses mains. Il y va aux dents, déchire, tire de toutes ses forces, et lorsqu'il réussit enfin à l'ouvrir, le torse de Blutch a été vidé, son cœur remplacé par une étoile. Et autour d'eux toutes s'éteignent, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que cette lumière, et Cornelius la prend dans ses mains qui ne marchent plus, et elle le brûle, elle le consume, il pleure des lumières, il vient embrasser le petit soleil, et s'écorche vif.

Lorsque l'étoile de Blutch s'éteint à son tour, il ne reste que ses larmes dans le ciel pour l'éclairer. Cornelius lève la tête et croise le regard de la Lune.

Où étais-tu ?

Il demande.

Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Il demande.

Comment as-tu pu le laisser mourir ?

La Lune sourit, d'une patience infinie, et de mains fantomatiques, vient essuyer les dernières étoiles qui tombent des yeux de Cornelius.

Je n'ai pas bougé.

Dit-elle.

Je n'ai rien eu besoin de faire.

Dit-elle.

Tu l'as sauvé tout seul.

Cornelius baisse les yeux.

Blutch ouvre les siens.

La Lune embrasse ses nouvelles étoiles.

* * *

Lorsque Cornelius s'éveille, les paupières papillonnantes, il rencontre d'abord le bleu du plafond. Les fissures de la peinture, la tâche d'humidité dans le coin gauche, les ombres légères qui se projettent sur le haut des murs.

La taie d'oreiller colle à sa nuque, moite. Ses vêtements l'étouffe. La couverture ne le protège pas assez de la douce, mais froide, brise, qui s'engouffre par la fenêtre entrouverte. Ses poils sont dressés, sa peau réactive, l'intérieur de son corps est brûlant.

Le matelas est confortable, mais il se sent emprisonné dedans. Piégé dans la douceur du coton, incapable de se redresser, il doit bouger délicatement ses doigts pour être certain de ne pas être complètement paralysé.

Il entend des oiseaux chanter ; les voix lointaines de Lian et Neema ; le bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent ; et si faible qu'elle est comme un murmure, de la musique. Il y a une respiration près de lui, et le frottement de pages qui se tournent de temps en temps.

Son propre souffle, le bruit de son cœur. Il essaye d'entendre la musique, mais il n'en perçoit que quelques notes. Il se demande qui joue, ce qui est joué, avec quoi, pourquoi. Danse-t-on sur cette mélodie ? L'écoute-t-on respectueusement ? N'est-elle pour personne en particulier ?

Il est tenté de refermer les paupières, se laisser aller dans sa prison de coton, s'endormir pour la énième fois. Abandonner, le calme l'ayant persuadé que tout va bien, laisser les questions à plus tard. Laisser la douleur à plus tard.

Mais le sentiment d'inconfort se fait de plus en plus grand. Il sait très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Que quelque chose manque. Et il ne peut plus l'ignorer.

Il tourne la tête légèrement, la vision encore un peu embuée, voit le Docteur Moore, en train de lire à son chevet. Absorbé par son ouvrage, il n'a pas remarqué le réveil de Cornelius, mais à son léger mouvement, il baisse son livre, et son visage se fend de ce large sourire qui plisse ses yeux et fait remonter sa moustache.

– Cornelius ! Vous voilà éveillé ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Cornelius passe une langue lourde sur ses lèvres. D'une voix asséchée, l'articulation difficile, il demande :

– Docteur, aidez-moi à m'asseoir, s'il-vous-plaît.

Le sourire de Moore s'efface, remplacé par un air soucieux. Il joue avec un bout de page de son livre, nerveusement.

– J'aimerais qu'on discute avant, je ne sais pas si vous êtes en état de…

– Docteur, répète Cornelius. Aidez-moi à m'asseoir, s'il-vous-plaît.

Moore hésite, bégaye, puis, finalement, il ferme son livre et le pose sur la table de chevet. Avec délicatesse, il passe une main sous Cornelius et pousse lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir assis.

Cornelius baisse les yeux. La couverture épouse la forme de ses jambes.

Sa jambe gauche.

Hanche. Cuisse. Genou. Tibia. Cheville. Pied.

Sa jambe droite.

Hanche. Cuisse.

Les mains tremblantes si fortes que les frissons montent jusqu'à ses épaules, il attrape la couverture. La tient quelques secondes, la sueur de ses paumes la tâchent. Concentré sur la forme, il essaye de se persuader qu'il voit mal. Une illusion d'optique. Un mirage. Que lorsqu'il soulèvera la couverture, tout ira bien à nouveau.

Il ne voit plus le bleu des murs. L'intérieur de son corps est glacial. Il n'entend plus les oiseaux, les voix, le vent, la musique. Il n'entend plus le Docteur. Il n'entend plus que son cœur qui bat. Qui explose. Qui se meurt.

Il soulève la couverture.

Moore réagit vite. Il a la bassine près de lui, prête. Il la met aussitôt dans ses mains.

Cornelius vomit ses tripes.

* * *

Lawrence a apporté un bouquet. Elle l'a posé sur la table de chevet. Cornelius le regarde depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. La soupe est devenue froide.

* * *

Neema lui a ramené les vêtements qu'ils lui ont acheté. Elle l'a recoiffé. Les vêtements sont toujours sur le dossier de la chaise. On a refermé la fenêtre.

* * *

Everett et Rowan sont venus lui lire des histoires. Everett lit avec facilité. Rowan apprend tout juste l'alphabet. Cornelius ne les a pas écouté.

* * *

Lian a rassemblé toutes ses forces pour ramener son tournesol dans la chambre de Cornelius. Il ne peut pas se lever pour le toucher, mais il imagine caresser ses pétales.

* * *

Blutch n'est pas venu.

* * *

– Si je continuais d'attendre, tu aurais pu perdre tout le bas de ton corps, voir pire encore… Enfin, je veux dire, tu aurais pu mourir si tu n'avais pas consulté un médecin.

Cornelius hoche la tête. Il touille son thé silencieusement, l'arrière de son crâne appuyé contre le mur.

Installé confortablement, un coussin contre le bas de son dos, il se sent plus calme qu'il ne l'a été depuis son premier réveil, il y a quelques jours. Il a enfin pu manger quelque chose.

La fenêtre est ouverte, et Arabesque a passé la tête. Elle lui tient compagnie, le Docteur Moore lui a donné une carotte. Tous les trois sont dans cette chambre comme de vieux amis. La plaie d'amputation guérit bien et la douleur s'amenuise chaque jour, en partie grâce aux remèdes de Moore.

– D'ici quelques mois, si tout se passe bien, on pourra songer à vous trouver une prothèse. Le domaine fait tant de progrès ! se réjouit le docteur. Il en existe désormais qui vous permettent de marcher presque comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y a pas de créateurs à Seattle, mais on pourra aller en Idaho en chercher. Il y en a de très bons là-bas, j'ai d'ors et déjà commencé à leur rédiger des lettres pour parler de vous…

Cornelius cesse d'écouter. Distraitement, il passe sa main sur sa cuisse. Moore a amputé quelques centimètres au dessus du genou. Il a essayé de sauver le plus possible, tout en se débarrassant définitivement de l'infection.

Il lui a raconté qu'une fois l'anesthésie administré, il avait été transporté jusqu'au cabinet du Docteur Moore. Arabesque avait tiré la charrette. Et on l'avait ramené ici sans qu'il se réveille.

Moore lui a raconté que Blutch n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours. Qu'il avait passé des heures et des heures au chevet de Cornelius.

Pourtant, il ne l'a toujours pas vu.

Cornelius en veut à Blutch. Mais surtout, Blutch lui manque.

Il ferme le poing sur sa cuisse. Il prend une gorgée de thé. C'est le même qu'il a bu le jour où il arrivé. Il sait que c'est le même. Mais il est certain qu'il n'était pas aussi amer alors.

– L'infection ne risque pas de recommencer ?

– Non, je l'ai enlevé entièrement, répond Moore, visiblement ravi que Cornelius pose la question. Et j'ai soigneusement surveillé et soigné la plaie de l'amputation. Vous ne risquez plus rien. Vous voulez plus de thé ?

– Non merci.

Cornelius montre sa tasse qu'il a à peine touché.

– Je ne l'ai pas encore fini.

– Il faudra continuer de surveiller tant que ce n'est pas encore cicatrisé, bien sûr, continue Moore. La nettoyer soigneusement. Et puis je reste évidemment à votre disposition à la moindre inquiétude. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Votre guérison se passe à merveille. Vous n'avez même plus de fièvre !

Le pissenlit de Lian a été déplacé plus près de la fenêtre, pour qu'il puisse prendre le soleil. Arabesque le renifle avec attention. Cornelius a un peu peur qu'elle tente de le croquer, mais pour l'instant elle n'en fait rien.

Les derniers jours ont été passés à lire. Cornelius a déjà fini deux des romans que, Lawrence lui a appris, Blutch a acheté pour lui spécifiquement.

Il ne veut pas montrer sa tête, mais il lui choisit des livres qui lui plairont. Il est fou de rage. Il est fou amoureux. Il veut juste entendre sa voix à nouveau.

L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappe pas. La blessure qui lui a permis de retrouver Blutch les éloigne désormais.

Il a demandé à Moore, et à Lawrence, et à Everett, et à tous les autres enfants, si Blutch comptait venir le voir bientôt. Il a eu des oui certains, ou des « comment ça, il n'est pas encore venu ? ». Mais en voyant le soleil déclinant vers l'horizon, Cornelius a la certitude qu'il aura passé une journée de plus sans le voir. Il se demande s'il a peur de lui. Ou s'il a peur de sa jambe détruite.

Cornelius ne sait pas s'il a raison d'avoir peur.

Il prend une nouvelle gorgée de thé, puis repose la tasse et décide de ne plus y toucher.

– Il se fait tard ! s'écrie Moore avec surprise. Seigneur, comme le temps passe ! Vous êtes d'une compagnie très plaisante, mon cher, mais j'ai peur de devoir vous quitter.

Cornelius regarde le docteur se lever, remettre son chapeau, son manteau, vider sa tasse d'une traite. Il se sent vide.

Ce n'est pas avec sa jambe que son cœur est parti. C'est avec Blutch.

– Je reviendrai dès demain, assure Moore. Vous allez devoir vous coltiner des visites journalières pendant encore un paquet de temps, j'en ai bien peur !

Il rit.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, répond Cornelius. Ça me fait de la compagnie.

Moore lui fait un sourire triste.

– En attendant, vous avez la jument.

Il donne une caresse à Arabesque, qui souffle de contentement.

Cornelius regarde sa copie de _Les Misérables_, de Victor Hugo, qui trône, entamé, sur son lit. Le marque-page est une fleur séché que lui a apporté Everett. Plongé dans une triste léthargie, il ne se sent pas la force de reprendre la lecture.

Le vent souffle, et il se sent frissonner. Il remonte la couverture sur ses cuisses. Les pages du livre tremblent. Moore lisse son manteau et lui annonce qu'il va fermer la fenêtre. Ne trouvant pas la force de protester, Cornelius regarde Arabesque se reculer, les vitres se refermer, et l'herbe derrière, intouchable, hors de portée.

– À demain, Cornelius.

– À demain, répond-t-il.

Il sourit douloureusement en voyant une mésange se poser au bord de sa fenêtre.

Moore ferme la porte, et Cornelius se retrouve tout seul.

* * *

Il reste encore quelques rayons de lumière derrière l'horizon et des nuages encore teintés de rose lorsqu'on Cornelius est réveillé de sa somnolence.

Assis contre le mur, _Les Misérables_ lui a glissé sur ses cuisses, il a mal au cou d'avoir dormi sur son épaule. Une main timide est posée sur son avant-bras, et il la reconnaît avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il a retenu la sensation de cette paume sur sa peau.

Blutch l'observe avec appréhension. En le voyant remuer, il lui donne un petit sourire, tordu. Cornelius le voit tout juste dans la pénombre, mais aperçoit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Ses sourcils froncés. Il a envie de lui pardonner immédiatement ; mais il veut garder sa colère. Il sait qu'elle est juste, qu'il en a le droit, alors il s'accroche à sa colère. Elle lui est réelle.

– Bonsoir, murmure Blutch.

Cornelius ne répond pas. Il se redresse, écarte la main de Blutch. Remet soigneusement la fleur séchée entre les pages, et pose le roman.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il après un moment.

Il parle à voix basse, mais le froid de sa voix n'échappe pas à Blutch, qui grelotte.

– Je suis… J'ai fini ça.

Il s'écarte légèrement, révélant l'objet derrière lui.

C'est un fauteuil roulant. Il a été assemblé avec soin, repeint, et décoré. Cornelius, malgré le manque de lumière, voit les dessins de Lian sur l'accoudoir, les fleurs séchées d'Everett derrière le dossier, un ruban de Neema autour d'une poignée, une trace de la main de Rowan faite avec de la peinture, et il reconnaît le style de Lawrence dans le petit dessin de chat gravé sur le côté d'une roue.

Les entrailles de Cornelius se tordent, et il prend une grande bouffée d'émotions, qui s'écoulent dans sa poitrine et le paralysent. Sa colère risque de se noyer dans la tendresse, mais elle sait très bien nager.

Il pense à son père, à sa mère poussant son fauteuil, et a une sorte de ricanement sec.

– Je t'ai apporté des gants, aussi.

Blutch sort de sa poche une paire de gants noirs, et les lui tend.

– Pour que tu puisses tenir les roues.

– Tenir les roues ?

– Pour les pousser. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais être aussi autonome que possible.

Un ange passe, mais il a des allures de démon.

– C'est très attentionné de ta part, dit Cornelius, la voix pleine de reproches.

Blutch passe d'un pied à l'autre, s'essuie les mains sur son pantalon. Il se mâche la lèvre, a l'air de réfléchir. Cornelius n'a pas envie de le regarder. Il ne peut pas en détacher les yeux.

– Tu veux aller te promener ? demande finalement Blutch.

Cornelius pose son pied sur le sol et attrape le fauteuil pour le rapprocher. Se tenant aux poignées, il se hisse. Blutch fait un geste vers lui mais Cornelius serre les dents, alors il se recule à nouveau.

Lorsque le fauteuil part en arrière sous le poids de Cornelius, il manque de perdre l'équilibre. Mais refusant d'avoir besoin d'aide, il passe toute sa force dans sa jambe entière, et reste en place. Il ramène le fauteuil, se retourne, et s'assoit.

Blutch a déposé un coussin sur le siège. Cornelius se laisse aller contre le dossier, et est surpris du confort qu'il ressent. Le fauteuil a clairement été construit pour lui précisément, prenant soin de l'adapter à sa taille.

Il décide que ce qui brûle en lui est toujours de la colère.

Il enfile les gants, et teste les roues. C'est dur, et il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas encore les muscles pour tenir bien longtemps sans se faire pousser. Ils se développeront avec le temps. Mais il aimerait qu'ils se développent tout de suite. L'idée d'être dépendant de Blutch pour bouger le révolte. Il ne veut plus dépendre de Blutch pour quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il lui tient la porte pour qu'il puisse passer plus facilement, il le fusille du regard. Blutch se tend, mais ne dit rien.

Ils sortent de la maison, et prennent la direction du petit bois. Cornelius n'y est pas encore allé, alors il suit Blutch. Tous deux avancent en silence, tandis que les dernières lumières du soleil disparaissent, remplacée par la Lune, pleine. Elle les éclaire tendrement. Même dans la nuit, Cornelius peut parfaitement voir le visage de Blutch, son regard. La tension dans ses épaules.

Ils prennent un sentier, creusé parmi les arbres. Il secoue le fauteuil de Cornelius, et quelques cailloux bloquent ses roues, mais il pousse plus fort.

Sa bile est acide, il est envahi de fumée noire, il veut cracher sa poudre à canon, attendre que Blutch allume la flamme, et qu'ils déclenchent un feu de forêt. Que les arbres brûlent, que les oiseaux s'envolent, que les animaux fuient, que les fougères se décomposent, que les cendres tombent dans l'herbe noircie, et qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux au milieu du carnage. Peut-être alors pourra-t-il se calmer.

Blutch guide le chemin encore quelques minutes, silencieux dans le vacarme de la forêt. Cornelius a les bras qui fatiguent terriblement, les tendons sur le point de se rompre, les os qui brûlent, mais il continuera d'avancer. Il ne demandera pas d'aide.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent, c'est devant un pente si grande qu'elle est presque un ravin. Elle donne sur une étendue d'eau qui rejoint l'horizon sombre. Le ciel se reflète dans l'eau, et Cornelius a l'impression d'être juste devant l'espace, et de presque pouvoir toucher les étoiles. Mais les remous des vagues brisent l'illusion, le ramènent à la réalité, à Blutch debout près de lui.

La Lune est juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle baigne avec ses milliers de minuscules amours brillants.

L'air se fait frais. Cornelius a la chair de poule. Il tremble légèrement.

– Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir plus tôt ? crache-t-il soudainement comme un caillot de sang.

Il se sent aussitôt plus léger. Il prend une inspiration glaciale, remplit puis vide ses poumons. Sa colère ne devait pas être aussi puissante qu'il le pensait.

– J'avais peur, répond Blutch.

Il évite son regard. Comme il l'a évité pendant des jours durant. Lorsque Cornelius avait le plus besoin de lui.

Quand Blutch s'est pris une balle, Cornelius ne l'a pas quitté, pas un seul instant, sauf lorsqu'on le tirait dehors pour aller risquer sa vie. Mais il aurait tout fait pour rester à ses côtés, il avait tout fait pour le retrouver. Il avait pris soin de lui, soigné sa blessure, changé ses vêtements, nettoyé son sang, il l'avait rassuré, il avait supporté l'angoisse, il en était devenu complètement malade. Il aurait pu se tuer pour sauver Blutch s'il avait fallu. Par amour, il aurait pu se tuer.

– Peur ? répète-t-il, d'une voix qui ne ressemble pas à la sienne.

– De ta colère, explique Blutch. Tu m'avais explicitement dit que tu ne voulais pas de docteur, mais je…

– Effectivement, je n'en voulais pas !

C'est plus fort que lui, Cornelius hausse la voix. La colère s'était retirée pour revenir en tsunami. Fou de rage, il s'agrippe aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, son regard incandescent posé sur la joue de Blutch, qui détourne toujours le visage, l'évite, une fois de plus. L'évite comme il l'a fui lors de ses nombreuses désertions, et Cornelius commence à souhaiter qu'il ne soit pas allé le retrouver toutes ces fois.

Non, dit la Lune. Tu ne le souhaites pas.

– Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?!

Blutch craque à son tour, sa voix monte, il crie, plus fort que les chansons de la forêt. Ses mots tremblent mais il les vomit quand même, avec assez de puissance pour que même le Soleil couché les entendent.

– Que je te laisse comme ça ? Que je te laisse crever ? Dans ma propre maison ? Dans mes bras ? Alors que je sais très bien qu'on pouvait te guérir, tu aurais préféré ça, peut-être ?

– Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais j'aurais aimé que tu me demandes, que tu me préviennes !

Blutch se retourne enfin vers lui, et il a les joues trempées de larmes. Le cœur de Cornelius se serre, et il se dit que c'est de haine.

Non, gémit la Lune.

– J'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé, je t'ai demandé, je t'ai dit, je t'ai répété ! Tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel tu étais ?! Je pouvais même pas savoir si tu nous entendais ! Si tu nous comprenais ! Putain, chaque nuit, j'avais peur que tu réveilles pas le jour suivant !

Les mots sont des balles qui se logent tout droit dans la cage thoracique de Cornelius, mais il les ignore, il se laisse saigner, il se laisse crever.

– Et ta réponse à cette peur, c'était de m'ignorer ? De pas venir me voir alors qu'on venait de me couper la jambe ? Pas un mot, putain !

– Je savais pas comment faire ! Quand j'ai quitté l'armée, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre pour toujours, bordel, et alors que je venais de te retrouver, tu étais en train de crever sous mon toit ! Et si tu me pardonnais jamais ? Je ferais quoi, alors, je ferais quoi, sergent ?

– J'avais _besoin _de toi !

Chaque larme qui s'échappe de ses yeux lui fait terriblement mal, écorche sa joue, transperce ses cuisses lorsqu'elle y tombe. Chaque mot meurtrit sa gorge, mutile sa bouche, déchire ses lèvres.

Blutch s'écroule sur le sol, hurle son désespoir :

– Tu crois que je le sais pas ? Tu crois que je me haïssais pas un peu plus à chaque putain de seconde qui passait ?

– Alors tu aurais dû venir me voir ! J'ai pris soin de toi ! Et tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as abandonné alors que moi je te…

S'il-vous-plaît, implore la Lune.

– Comme si tout était ma faute. Comme si tu t'étais retrouvé dans cette situation à cause de moi, lâche Blutch avec violence.

Cornelius hoquette.

S'il-vous-plaît… supplie la Lune.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute.

– Ouais. Bien sûr.

– Comment oses-tu dire que c'est ma faute ?

Sous la pénombre de la rage de Blutch, derrière les larmes qui perlent à ses cils et s'écrasent sur ses poings serrés, une lueur de déchirement brille dans sa pupille.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, souffle-t-il. C'est la mienne.

Cornelius, pris de court, ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien. Son air lui a été volé. Il s'étouffe sur sa colère.

– Parce que… Tu es venu me retrouver, dit Blutch.

– Quoi ?

Blutch se relève lentement. Ses genoux tremblent. Il plonge son regard dans celui de Cornelius.

– Cette blessure, on te l'a faite, ou est-ce toi qui tenait le sabre ? demande-t-il enfin.

Les étoiles se reflètent dans ses larmes.

La Lune se tait.

Cornelius respire, mais ne dit rien.

Ce n'est plus la peine de mentir.


End file.
